It's a Stoppable Life
by Dory
Summary: Based on the movie 'It's A Wonderful Life', but it's Ron's story. What happens when absolutely everything is Ron's fault (or so everyone other than Kim says) and he wishes he was never born? You're about to find out! A lot of K&R stuff! NOW CHAPTER 10!
1. Ch 01 Just The Side Kick

It's A Stoppable Life By Jessie G. (Dory)  
  
Chapter 1: Just the Sidekick  
  
Ron Stoppable turned to the angel and gave him a long hard look, after all that he had been through, it seemed like life was horrid without him, but he still had to wonder, "Where's Jillian?"  
  
Herman gulped, "Well, she isn't married, if that's what you're wondering."  
  
"WHERE IS JILLIAN?" Ron stomped a foot deep into the fake snow, his face had many scratches and tears fell through his eyes, his face a glowing red in anger, "take me to her, now!"  
  
The angel sighed and nodded, with a whish it seemed like the setting was being wheeled away by people dressed in black, and suddenly the new setting had come and he saw Kim Possible, in a bundle of clothes, leaving her porch. Her eyes looked loss and her face looked like she was thinking a million torn thoughts all at once.  
  
"Jill .. my Jillian .." Ron walked to Kim, Herman looked from where he stood, and sighed.  
  
"You know she can't see you Mr. Thomas," But Ron kept walking, slowly, but still, he kept moving, as if possibly if he got close enough she would see him, "Jack! Mr. Thomas! She can't see you, or hear you, you don't exists, remember?"  
  
Ron ignored him and continued to Kim, but suddenly, he tripped over his own feet, in such a Ron way, and he accidentally took Kim down with him, oops.  
  
"CUT!" A voice echoed in the theatre, ringing in Ron's ears, again. Ron closed his eyes tightly, wishing he hadn't just done that, the scene was going so well too! They had almost gotten all the way through rehearsal without a mess up, and tonight was the show, things were going just peachy obviously.  
  
"Great job idiot," Bonnie's voice hissed as she walked up to him, of all people she HAD to be the one to direct the Christmas play, the school's rendition of 'It's A Wonderful Life'. Ron kept his eyes closed, he could hear everyone hissing complaints about wasting school time and scowling insults at him.  
  
'Christmas time .. oh yeah, the season where everyone is happy. Everyone except the kids who work on the Christmas play .. jeez I don't even celebrate Christmas, why am I even here?' Ron thought to himself, eyes still closed, he hadn't moved at all. He suddenly realized he was laying on something soft, but his mind was crying in a way that if he got up to see what it was, he would also have to get up to see everyone's angry faces too, plenty to match the angry voices.  
  
But among all the insults and angry voices, Ron heard laughing, and not the kind of laughing where someone is laughing at you, the kind of happy and sweet laugh a girl uses when she's being tickled or enjoys a joke you just said. Inside Ron smiled, 'THAT's why I'm here,' he thought to himself. Kim Possible was any real reason to do anything, Ron never had totally considered liking her any other way than best friend, but it was at these times he absolutely loved her, where everyone else hated his guts, and she didn't.  
  
"Ron, could you get up or something? Your crushing my stomach," Kim sort of laughed as she was on her elbows trying to sit up, but with Ron just laying there, she couldn't go any further. Some how a laugh just seemed to work there, after all, in a way, it was rather funny.  
  
Ron's eyes bounced open and he instantly sat up and smiled with a slight blush, "Sorry KP," he looked down at the fake snow, he felt if he heard another angry voice again he would chuck a snow ball at them.  
  
At last, he heard another angry voice, but rejected his most highest need to smash a fake snowball onto Bonnie's face, "Sorry?! SORRY?! You say sorry to Kim, but not me? Not to the person who gave you this role? Not to all the people who are trying to do this play without you goofing everything up?"  
  
But Ron quickly was back into his old self and he stood up, "Aww, does Bon-Bon want a hug?" He threw out his arms in a childish way; she glared and stomped off stage. Rufus walked on stage with a big clipboard and immediately started chirping commands at everyone, many people hissed at having a naked mole rat as their stage manager, but they all were too tired to complain any louder. After all, Rufus did do a good job at it.  
  
Dusting off his shirt for a second, Ron looked down at Kim who had fallen back into the fake snow, "You need some help there Kim?" He laughed, bent down and gave out a hand, but Kim shook her head.  
  
"Nah, it feels good to be lying down," Kim sighed, for once a moment where it was just her and her best pal Ron, no Kimmunicator beeping, no Bonnie yelling.  
  
Ron squatted down by her and laughed, "Yeah well I think I've had enough of the ground for one day." Yet he sat down next to her anyway.  
  
Monique then appeared from out of the curtains, dressed in all black, she was one of the stage crew people who helped switch settings for new scenes. She looked exhausted as she sat down with Kim and Ron, "I hope you don't plan to trip again during the actual performance, Ron."  
  
Ron sighed, but smirked, "My feet trip in mysterious ways, you know."  
  
Kim interrupted, "Still Ron, everyone is gonna have your head if you goof up again, especially during the performance." Ron nodded in agreement, no one was acting like themselves today, too much serious, lack of fun, Christmas plays were suppose to be remotely fun. Suddenly the Kimmunicator beeped, Kim clicked it on, "What's the sitch Wade?"  
  
"I'd hate to do this to you guys now," Wade began, he knew upsetting Bonnie during performance week was a bad idea, "But its Drakken and Shego again, stealing some stuff from the local museum."  
  
Nodding, Kim looked to Ron, and then back to Wade, "No big, Wade. I think we could use a little break."  
  
Monique shook her head, "Calling a fight against Drakken and Shego a break? Girl, how hard did you fall?"  
  
Kim smiled to Monique, then looked back at Wade, "We'll be there in a minute Wade," Instantly the Kimmunicator was clicked off and Kim and Ron were out the door, Rufus in Ron's pocket, of course.  
  
Bonnie entered the middle of the stage, "Ok everyone, are we ready for another run through?" Everyone looked at each other nervously, they all knew Bonnie was going to start screaming when she figured out that the two stars and the stage manager had run off.  
  
Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo Over at the museum xoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
  
Kim looked around the museum carefully somewhere Drakken and Shego lurked in there, ready to pounce into a fight.  
  
"Oh come on KP, you and I both know we only have to look for Shego, cause when have you ever seen Drakken pounce? That's like a catwoman thing, not a mad blue genius guy thing!" Ron commented, even though the narrator had said the last thing, not Kim, but you can ignore that for now.  
  
"Yeah, but we always find Drakken first, and then Shego comes out of nowhere," Kim replied, not looking at Ron, just looking carefully around.  
  
"Dang, how'd she figure that out?" A recognizable voice grumbled from around the corner.  
  
"Cause she pays attention, unlike you," Another recognizable voice replied sarcastically.  
  
Ron and Kim glanced at each other, Kim whispered, "Three guesses who it is."  
  
With that Kim was around the corner and the usual Kim VS Shego fight went on. Drakken stood next to Ron, the two just watching the girls beat each other up.  
  
"So what are you stealing this time?" Ron asked in a bored tone.  
  
Drakken shrugged, "Like I would know, some rare thingy-ma-bobber."  
  
Ron nodded, "Ever notice it's much more fun to watch Kim and Shego fight than to be actually in the fight?"  
  
"It's one of those Disney formula things I think .." Drakken said with a nod.  
  
"Totally over used," Ron said dully.  
  
After a moment, Kim and Shego stopped fighting, Shego screamed, "Do something other than standing around!"  
  
Drakken rolled his eyes, "Fine, fine, Miss Bossy-Pants." Even though he continued to stand there, suddenly noticing Rufus was growling at him from the floor.  
  
Ron sighed, now he had to work, he stretched his arms for a moment and said, "I'm comin' Kim!" Ron ran towards Kim and Shego, he attempted to grab her by the hair, he wasn't sure what else he could do.  
  
"RON! WATCH OUT!" Ron's mind suddenly turned on, as he dodged a punch from Shego. Some how he had gotten here, he wasn't sure how, these fight scenes were always messy and way too quick to grasp.  
  
Kim gave Shego some kicks and punches, however she missed more than hit, and was worried she might accidentally kick Ron, even though to this day that has yet to happen.  
  
With one fast move, Shego grinned and with her elbow, elbowed Ron in the stomach, and was able to easily push him down. With a force Ron flew across the room, banging his head hard on the wall, and falling to the floor. Kim gasped, losing concentration just in time for Shego to whack her on the side of the head. Even still, Kim dived to her best friend, "Are you ok Ron?" With a moan Ron replied, but his eyes remained tightly closed as he lay limp on the floor. Kim turned to look at Drakken and Shego, who were holding some museum things in their arms, making their escape.  
  
"Thanks to Kim's sidekick, it's no problem distracting her to get away," Drakken said with a laugh.  
  
Shego replied, as she fallowed Drakken quickly out of the room, "How can Kim deal with someone dragging her down all the time?"  
  
Kim looked back to Ron, at the moment, that artifact thing wasn't a big deal, she was just worried if Ron was ok or not, "Ron? Ron? Are you ok?" She brushed her glove covered hands through his blond hair, he gave a deep sigh.  
  
His eyes drifted up to her eyes, "I do always drag you down, don't I? I drag everyone down."  
  
Ron sat up, dusted his arms off and looked at the marble floor. He ached and pained absolutely everywhere, it was amazing he had very little damage done to him, Kim would have thrown her arms around him and embraced him with huge hug, but she just touched his shoulder, "Ron, we're a team. If you're down, I'm down."  
  
Rufus chirped in as he made his way up to his friends, "We down" and then hopped into Ron's pocket.  
  
Ron shook his head as he stood up, Kim still sitting where she had been sitting, he walked slowly to the door, "I'm just the sidekick, you're the hero Kim, you should have run after Drakken and Shego, I would have been fine."  
  
Something was wrong, but Kim shook her head, stood up, and wrapped one arm around Ron's shoulders, "Lets just .. go back to school now, okay?"  
  
Ron sort of smiled, but his head ached horribly, and he just drooped the smile back to a frown.  
  
To Be Continued ..  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading chapter one! I already have most of the story planned out. I hope you like it so far. I hope the characters weren't out of character too much. Ron should be more depressed than usual .. that's the main point of the story really. Lemme know what you all think! Love - Jessie 


	2. Ch 02 The Final Insult

Chapter 2: The Final Insult By "Dory"  
  
A/N: Hmm . I know people probably don't read these things so I'll just say a few words .. besides the fact I don't own Kim Possible (gasp! Really?!) I'd just like to say I feel so squeaky compared to many of the great authors here! (My favorite KP stories: Matrix: Resurrections & End of Resistance! Mwah, excellent stories!) Anyways, just a little background, I'm a freshman in high school in southern California. A crazy little 14 year old who loves to draw and write and experiment new things (usually). My future plans are that I want to be an animator and I hope to go to CalArts (but that's a dream), and I hope I just get better at what I do. I got the idea for the this story from one of the greatest Christmas movies of all time 'It's a Wonderful Life', even though I'm Jewish (just like Ron!), we Jews can still watch Christmas movies, lol. And anyways, I hope you guys enjoy my story, and have a wonderful holiday season and a happy new year!  
  
Now on with the next chapter .  
  
Chapter 2: The Final Insult (ignore that I've put the chapter title twice, lol).  
  
Kim held open the door to the theatre for Ron, he sighed, "Thank you" and scooted into the freezing room. Snow entered along with them and Kim shivered as she shut the door. It wasn't the snow that was cold, there was a sense of anger and a different kind of cold that filled the room. That meant, oh great, Bonnie's mad, again.  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN KIM POSSIBLE?!" Told you Bonnie was mad.  
  
Kim was more concerned over Ron, as he sat down into one of the theatre's seats, resting his elbows on his knees, as his hands held his head from falling. Rufus was already back to work, of course. Bonnie stormed over holding the script in one hand, making a fist with the other.  
  
"We tried to stop Drakken and Shego from stealing some stuff from a museum," Kim sighed, "We failed, but I mean, at least we're back, right?"  
  
"Wrong! You know if tonight wasn't the performance, I would have totally booted you, your sidekick, and the little weasel out of here hours ago!"  
  
Monique was carrying some props across the stage, she stopped near the edge closest to where Kim and Bonnie were, "you failed?" she gasped, shocked. Who ever heard of Possible and Stoppable actually failing a mission?  
  
Kim didn't respond, but Ron made a load groan, and at this point, everyone in the theatre was silent, out on stage, and watching the conversation, a few whispered, "failed?", but only for a moment, and then there was total silence.  
  
"Yeah, we failed, and it was all my fault, you happy?" Ron glanced up to the stage, and again there was silence.  
  
Kim looked at Ron, and then slowly walked over to him, "Ron, it's ok," She was really hoping no matter what he wouldn't make a scene. That was the last thing he needed.  
  
Bonnie rolled her eyes, sarcasm leaked from her mouth, "Oh like that's a big surprise, Stoppable ruins the play, Stoppable ruins Kim's mission. Lucky two for two today, now GET BACK TO WORK!"  
  
Almost in a twist, everyone was chattering again, Kim sighed and went back onto the stage. She hated taking orders from Bonnie, especially when she did them without any care whatsoever. Kim looked back to Ron, who still sat there, she really should have gone back to talk to him, but she didn't know what she could say.  
  
She didn't have to say anything, Ron dragged his feet up the stage, hearing whispers all around him, "You know I bet Kim would do a lot better with out him", "I'm surprised they don't fail more often!"  
  
The rehearsing continued, and Ron messed up even more, he couldn't keep is concentration, even in the happy scenes. From backstage, Kim and Monique sighed, watching Ron try his best under the heavy weights of pressure now on him.  
  
"Girl, I've never seen Ron this sad," Monique shook her head, "So what did happen?"  
  
Kim looked at Ron, then back to Monique, she sighted and took a sip of water from her glass, "Shego pushed Ron, he hit the wall hard, and I ran to his side, then the villains escaped. That's about it."  
  
Monique laughed, but then shook her head when Kim's face almost grew angry, "Oh, no, I don't think it's funny. It's just that he caused only one thing to happen. For you to care about him, I mean, you could have run after Drakken, but that's not you to leave your best friend behind like that. Ron's guilty of one thing, being him, and no one can yell at him for that!"  
  
Kim smiled, for the first time in such a long while, "You're right Monique."  
  
At that moment, while everyone was on a minute break, Ron overhead part of Kim's sentence, "It is Ron's fault when you put it that way," and they laughed. At that moment Ron's heart cracked in half.  
  
"ALRIGHT ALREADY!" his voice echoed almost as loud as Bonnie's voice, and everyone stopped, and stared at him, "FINE IT IS MY FAULT .. whatever, I don't care anymore!" Ron ran off stage and ran out the door, as heavy snowfall poured down, he yelled to himself, "I wish I was never born." And with that he disappeared out the door.  
  
CRASH!  
  
Monique looked down to see Kim had dropped her glass of water; Kim had a horrified expression on her face. What had just happened?  
  
Kim gulped, "W-well, Rufus is with him at least, right?" Kim looked at Monique, expecting she held the answer. Almost suddenly they heard a squeaky cry, and they looked at their feet to see Rufus crying.  
  
Everyone almost instantly turned their heads to Bonnie, she looked around with an annoyed look, "What?!"  
  
Ron ran through the snow, as fast as he could, he wasn't sure if he meant everything he said, but it felt like it some how. His mind told him they were all right, no one need Ron, there was no such thing as "the Ron factor" it was all just garbage. Oh the horrible minds we all hold, always trying to make sense, but never getting any further than we think we've gotten.  
  
"Ronald Stoppable," A childish voice called out, making every vowel in his name stretch out long.  
  
Ron blinked, not too far in front of him he saw a young Kim, she continued to talk, "Come on Ron, we're going to be late!"  
  
Confused, Ron shook his head, all this snow and freezing cold temperatures were making him hear and see things, and his breath practically turned to ice as he replied back, "Wait for me Kimmie!"  
  
Who ever that young Kim was, real or not, it replied back, and for a moment Ron felt younger and happier again, "Mister Stoppable! I'm not gonna wait for you forever you know!"  
  
Ron shook his head, "Yes you'll have to Kim!"  
  
"And why is that?" This must have been Kim, it had to be, Ron closed his eyes and opened them, and that vision of young Kim was still there, he fell to his knees, trembling.  
  
"Because I'm gonna marry you Kimberly Ann! And then you'll have to wait for me." Ron replied back, he suddenly remembered this conversation; he had it with that same young Kim when they were seven years old, before the missions, before the danger, before the pain that was today.  
  
Young Kim suddenly disappeared and Ron felt alone again, and extremely cold. He didn't know why he was having these visions of Kim, he just felt cold, sad, and needed someone.  
  
Up in the heavens, we hear two voices talking to each other, a female voice comments, "We have to help him, he's starting to see and hear things."  
  
A male voice replied, "What can we do? He just wished that he never was born, we're going to have to grant him that wish."  
  
The female raised an eyebrow, "Why? He's wished for a life time supply of nacos, we never granted him that wish. And I'm quite glad we didn't, come to think of it."  
  
The male replied to her, "He needs out help, and he needs to learn a lesson. Plus we need to get him out of there, fast!"  
  
"Why?" The female suddenly gasped.  
  
"Because he's laying in the middle of the road, and a car is coming fast. We need to make a decision, NOW." The two looked at each other, and then to Ron, who lay helpless in the street.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	3. Ch 03 Saved By Angels

Chapter 3: Saved By Angels  
  
By "Dory"/Jessie  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own Kim Possible .. but I'm working on it .. haha .. kidding .. you can stop stalking me now Disney .. heh, heh. Also, thank you to Classic Cowboy, my first reviewer. If anyone else has reviewed, I haven't seen it yet. =) Also, I notice I was able to write three chapters in one night, I am totally shocked, lol! I don't know if this will happen often, but I'm glad I was able to!  
  
"There's no place like home! There's no place like home!" Ron mumbled to himself, as he rocked back in forth in the snow, slowly being covered by it as it continued to fall. The freezing temperatures were causing him to lose his mind, though he knew, there was no place he'd rather be at that moment than home. That's what he needed, nice, safe, warm, home.  
  
Ron closed his eyes, he felt his heart beat faster, he wasn't sure why though. His ear against the cold ground, he wished he had those ear muffs his mom gave him last year, now they were stuffed away in his closet, all nice and cozy. Well that was just DANDY for those ear muffs, but right now he needed the warmth.  
  
His ears perked up however, he heard something, through the ground .. he heard some sort of rolling noise, bumping along. It wasn't too far either, his heart raced, but he couldn't move, his mind was lost, and without his mind, he couldn't tell his body to move. Funny how those things work out, huh? Anyways, Ron held his breath, or at least what little he had left, he was fairly certain that a car was about to hit him, unless by some miracle it saw him and stopped, but he had no control, his body was numb, and he couldn't move even though he wanted to.  
  
"Oh where are you Kim," His breath spelled out, though even if you where there to hear it, you wouldn't have heard it. His lips seemed nearly frozen some how, he was terrified, here he was, about to die, and no Kim to save the day.  
  
Suddenly, as he heard the car sounds coming closer and closer, and swarm of heat lifted him off of the ground and carried him far from the road. Funny thing is, Ron felt almost as if he had been floating. Like as if who ever had carried him off; hadn't even been touching the ground. He didn't care though, this person, possibly even more than one person, was so warm he felt like he was defrosting in front of his fireplace on a snow day just after he and Kim had an ultimate snowball fight.  
  
Ron remembered those days well, where they were soaking wet in snow, they went to his house, Mrs. Stoppable made both of them change into new clothing, and since there was such a big blizzard going on, Kim had to wear Ron's clothes since she couldn't go home and get her own. It was incredibly cute, the two of them, snuggled up in front of the fire, drinking hot chocolate, falling asleep, oh childhood was so wonderful for them.  
  
Ron's eyes opened up, he felt so comfortable and warm that he half expected to wake up in front of the fire. Of course, waking up and instead realizing you were in the snow and right next to you was Shego and Rufus, kind of is one of those things that REALLY will wake you up. And it sure woke Ron up!  
  
"What the, who, Shego? Rufus? What messed up universe am I in?" Ron yelled in shock. Yeah, I think he's awake now.  
  
Shego rolled her eyes, well, at least the girl looked like Shego, "Well someone's awake," She looked to someone who looked like Rufus, "So this was a good idea, right?"  
  
This Rufus looking naked mole rat nodded, "We just saved his life, and as soon as he we show him what he's wished for and he learns that whole be careful for what you wish for thing, then we'll get our wings!"  
  
"And it's about time too," The Shego looking girl sighed.  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow, total confusion over his face (and I'm sure yours too), "Ok, I'm lost here. Anyone want to give me the download on why Shego seems nice, Rufus can talk, and what you two are talking about?"  
  
"For a boy who nearly froze to death, and nearly was hit by a car, you're sure talkative," Shego-looking girl laughed.  
  
"He's right Marilyn, we really should explain everything," Rufus-looking said.  
  
"Wait, you aren't Shego?" Ron's brain seemed to be twisting as he spoke.  
  
Marilyn took a deep breath, "No, I'm Marilyn, and this is Remus. We're angels that have granted your wish and have taken form as familiar beings you happen to know to help show you what has happened."  
  
Ron gave a semi-blank stare, "So if I were to use that stupid line, you know, did you get hurt cause it's a long way to fall from heaven, then ..  
  
"Then I would say, yeah, wow, you're pretty good at figuring out who's an angel," Marilyn rolled her eyes again.  
  
"Cool," Ron nodded, gosh boys are weird.  
  
Remus shook his head, "Aren't you even going to ask about the wish we granted you?"  
  
Ron's eyes lit up, "Life time supply of na.."  
  
"NO!" Marilyn and Remus both sighed and looked at eachother.  
  
"Should we still try? I don't think he even realizes that this moment he does not exist and he has never existed," Marilyn said, only to make Ron realize how stupid he was being.  
  
Ron's jaw dropped, "I'm .. not .. what?"  
  
"Born, you were never born. You wished you were never born, and we granted it," Remus answered for him.  
  
Ron shook his head, "That isn't possible, I mean, look," Ron held up his arm, "I see my arm, therefore it is there, therefore you can see it, therefore others can see it, therefore I do exist."  
  
Remus shook his head back to Ron, "Sorry Ron, you aren't born. You've never existed, and no one has ever heard the name Ron Stoppable before."  
  
"No, I'm not, I mean, I am! I mean," Ron held his head, this was really starting to hurt his brain.  
  
Marilyn sighed, "Humans are SO stubborn," She messaged her temples in an effort to gather some thoughts on the correct way to convince Ron, "Look, Ron, you just have to believe us. Do you want proof or something?"  
  
"Yeah proof would be nice," Ron said after a second of thought, this was just so weird, one minute he's sure he'd be dead, and the next he's talking to Shego and Rufus look-alikes who were trying to convince him he was never born. Way too freaky for anyone's mind.  
  
Marilyn looked at Remus, "So what can we show him as proof. I mean you have a plan for this whole thing right? Showing him what life is like with out him."  
  
Ron shrugged before Remus said anything, "I honestly doubt things are that much different in Middleton without me," Ron paused for a second, thinking it over, "Except that Kim would have a different partner," that passed through his mind again, he wondered what great wonderful guy Kim was partnered with since they had never met. Whoa, that was totally warping through his brain, for all he knew Marilyn and Remus were lying to him. Then again, who ever heard of a lying, talking, naked mole rat?  
  
Almost as soon as Ron mentioned Kim, Marilyn and Remus wore a doubtful look on their faces, Remus replied, "You'd be surprised what is different without you, Ron. You would certainly be surprised."  
  
Ron rubbed the back of his neck, wondering again how he got in this predicament, the more he heard, the less he was convinced any of this was happening, and the more he thought, the more his brain tried to point out how it had to be true, or how it couldn't be true. Darn logic!  
  
"So, where will you take me first?" Ron gave in with a sigh, might as well give it, looks like he had nothing and no one else to believe at the moment.  
  
Marilyn looked again to Remus, "I think it'd be most appropriate to show him the city first," Remus nodded, and he knew why.  
  
"What's so special about the city?" Ron replied, and then thought for a moment on all the things that could be different other than Kim's crime fighting carrier.  
  
"You're about to find out," Remus said, with a sigh. Gee, sighs seem to be popular these days, huh?  
  
Marilyn snapped her fingers and with a woosh and a plop they were suddenly in front of the sign that used to say "Welcome to Middleton", but it didn't say Middleton, and boy could Ron not believe what he saw.  
  
To Be Continued! (dun, dun, dun!!) 


	4. Ch 04 Welcome to Juniorville

Chapter 4: Welcome to Juniorville By Dory / Jessie 3  
  
AN: Thanks everyone for the reviews! If you've seen the title by now, I bet you weren't expecting this! Lol .. and for the record, it is basically a Ron and Kim romance in general. Well anyways, I don't know what else to say, except please keep reviewing! I love reviews, they make me feel happy, haha. Which .. is .. a good thing. Oh, and thanks Katie for reading my story and talking to me online past midnight, haha. Also one more thing so you know, this story will end up being like 13 or 14 chapters long. =)  
  
"Welcome to Juniorville?! Man, is this like Twilight Zone or something?" Ron eyed Marilyn and Remus questionably.  
  
Marilyn shook her head in one of those 'I am surrounded by idiots' ways, which made her look even more like Shego than she did before. Remus sighed, how was he gonna clear this one up?  
  
"Well, Senor Senior Senior, and his son, Senor Senior Junior, own everything," Remus started off.  
  
Ron looked back to the sign; under the title of "Welcome to Juniorville" it said "The Most Happen'est Place on Earth". He had thought somehow that if any one were to own everything, it would be Shego and Drakken.  
  
"So like, does that mean that SSS and SSJ are all evil and took over the world?" Ron raised an eyebrow to the angels. Well that's what I would have guessed.  
  
However, Marilyn shook her head, "Actually, remember you were the one to cause the Seniors' to think about being evil? Well they never thought about being evil, apparently one day they just got bored, so the decided they wanted to own everything. So, they did."  
  
Ron blinked, "Erm .. why couldn't Kim just stop them or something?"  
  
Remus shrugged, "We'll get to Kim later, but really, if it isn't someone owning everything, it's another person, or corporation, you know, Disney, Windows, Mc Donalds."  
  
"Good point," Ron smirked, he then looked around for a moment, "So you guys gonna show me this Ron-less town?"  
  
"Lets go, we've got a lot to show you Ron," Marilyn was the first to head into the city, Ron and Remus followed her.  
  
Ron wasn't sure why they were walking; after all, they had wooshed here, what ever the term was. Maybe they had to think about where to go next, they were obviously new at these getting kids to change their mind about wishing they were never born thing, so maybe they didn't know everything there was to know about what to show to people who wanted to see what life was like without him. But now really, what else could be different? Sure maybe it would change people around a little, that was obvious, and ok, Middleton isn't Middleton anymore, but it isn't that big of a change.  
  
His eyes drifted to store titles "Junior Mall", "Junior Food", "Junior Depot". Ron laughed, "You know, you'd think it'd be called a mini- mall, not a Junior mall!" Ron paused from walking and started laughing heavily at his own joke, Marilyn and Remus turned to look at him, Marilyn put her hands on her hips, "Very funny, come on, we're wasting time."  
  
"Umm, excuse me, one quick question Miss Shego-Look-Alike," Ron said carefully.  
  
"Marilyn."  
  
"Yeah, Marilyn, so, why is Junior naming everything after himself? I mean I know he's self centered, but come on, if he owns everything, why re- name Middleton when he could re-name Paris!" You know, that's one of the few times Ron kind of makes sense.  
  
Remus and Marilyn shrugged, who knew what went on in Junior's head.  
  
Ron sighed and then Remus snapped his fingers, taking them outside of Ron's house.  
  
Looking back and forth, Ron instantly noted this was his house, but something was wrong, "So now you use the woosh thing, well, anyways, what's different about my house?"  
  
"Look closer," Marilyn pointed to the mail box.  
  
Ron was having a sinking feeling all of a sudden, he walked slowly to the mail box, he tried to remember what was on it, his mom was the one who always got the mail, but he remembered it always said "The Stoppables". Walking closer, he noticed at once it was a different mail box, and then he saw the name "The Williams".  
  
"What the -?" That made no sense, I mean his parents couldn't change their last names, that had to mean ..  
  
"Your family doesn't live here anymore," Remus told him, as if he could read his mind, "Your parents were going to move when you were in first grade, but they decided not to, because you had such a close relationship with Kim Possible."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Ron replied back in confusion, "Why would they move because Kim and I were tight?"  
  
"Well you were having a hard time making friends before Kim, and even with Kim, you didn't meet anyone else, now did you?" Marilyn explained, and Ron shook his head no, "But since you don't exist, they moved away."  
  
Ron should have known either way that him not being born would have effected his family, but he never knew his parents had ever considered moving.  
  
A flashback went through Ron's mind ..  
  
"Hey Ron!" A first grade Kim squealed.  
  
Ron was in the living room playing video games, not doing too well I might add.  
  
"Hey Kimmie," The video game made a 'dun, dun, dun' sound signaling he had killed his character, again, "Jeez, I can't get past this level!"  
  
Young Kim raised an eyebrow, "What level are you on?"  
  
"One," Young Ron coughed, turning the video game off and pushing it aside, "So what's going on?"  
  
In the other room, Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable were talking, Mr. Stoppable spoke first, "I just don't see what's keeping us in Middleton, dear."  
  
Mrs. Stoppable nodded, "And Ron is young, and he can make friends easily."  
  
Just as Mrs. Stoppable finished her sentence, they heard a huge amount of noise from the living room, freaked out that possibly the children were hurt, they jumped up and looked into the other room.  
  
"Stop it KP! That hurts!" Ron was laughing and giggling and even hiccupping all at once. They were having a huge tickle fight, and Kim was winning.  
  
Ron's parents smiled, Mr. Stoppable then shook his head, "I don't think Ron is going to find a better friend than Kim."  
  
Mrs. Stoppable watched the two kids tickling each other, for a minute Ron was actually winning, but then quickly Kim was winning again, "I think we should reconsider, for both of their sakes."  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable left the room and sudden Ron had Kim pinned to the ground, "Ha! I win!"  
  
Kim glared and then smirked, "But I have a secret weapon!" She kissed him on the cheek, Ron's eyes widened for a moment; suddenly find himself on the floor, Kim had won, again.  
  
"Yeow!" Ron screamed, suddenly coming back to reality, and realizing that Marilyn had just pinched him. Ron rubbed the just been pinched arm, "For an angel, you sure are mean!"  
  
"You know what they say, you've gotta be tough to be kind," Marilyn smirked.  
  
Ron scowled and continued to rub his arm, his mind was racing and he continued to wonder why he was having these memories about Kim, "So, is Kim still the world's greatest teen super hero?"  
  
He looked up to Marilyn and back down to Remus, expecting them to nod, but they didn't, "Ok, Kim isn't the head teen hero, so then, who is?"  
  
"You'll see," Remus nodded, with a snap of the fingers, they were in front of Team Impossible's headquarters.  
  
To Be Continued 


	5. Ch 05 Team Impossible

Chapter 5: Team Impossible By Jessie  
  
A/N: Omg, I feel so special guys!! Thanks so much to everyone for reviewing, and thanks a bunch to those of you continuously reviewing! Lol, thanks for the tremendous amount of praise Jeo! You can use that quote, and so most of you know, about half of these chapters are me just winging it and trying to make the chapters longer, lol. You'll love finding out in later chapters what's going on with everyone .. it's probably my most creative ideas yet .. which is sort of sad since this a parody of a Christmas movie so the plot isn't too original. If you want to see a good example of a parody of It's A Wonderful Life, see Tiny Toon Adventure's version of it, lol.  
  
"Dude, where are we?" Ron blinked, he wasn't used to this wooshing thing, it was giving him a headache.  
  
"Team Impossible's head quarters," Marilyn answered simply.  
  
"Who are they?" Ron scratched his head, looking at the huge building, a logo was up there above the doorway with the letters 'TI'.  
  
"Well, they were the leading crime fighting team before you and Kim. When everyone started hearing about the cheerleader and the doofy sidekick," Ron sort of glared, "Sorry, well, when you guys became the new team in town, ("World" Ron coughed), then Team Impossible was, well, dumped."  
  
"Wanna see what they're like?" Remus asked Ron, raising an eye brow, now that I think about it, do naked mole rats even have eyebrows?  
  
"Sure, why not," Ron looked around, "So do we like, knock or something?"  
  
Marilyn and Remus started laughing, "That's a good one, us knocking the door," Marilyn laughed, but they paused and noticed Ron didn't get it.  
  
"What's so funny?" Ron scratched his head.  
  
"Well, you see, we don't exist, you get that right?" Marilyn wanted to be sure he was at least paying attention this whole time.  
  
"Yeah, I've gotten that far .."  
  
Remus shook his head, "Just fallow us Ron, it's easier to see than to explain."  
  
Ron's mouth dropped open as Marilyn and Remus stepped through the door, like they weren't even there. Marilyn poked her head through again, "Come on!"  
  
Gulping nervously, Ron took a few steps back and made a running dash through the door, only to trip over Remus on the other side, "Oops, sorry Remus!"  
  
Remus rubbed his head, he would have shouted and hissed a bit, however that would probably cost him and Marilyn their chances of getting wings. After all, yelling at the kid you're supposed to be saving is sort of a negative thing. No duh.  
  
Marilyn and Remus led Ron up a tall stair case, Ron marveled at how he the building was. Perhaps there were thousands of Team Impossible members! That almost made Ron feel a little guilty, he and Kim must have put all these people out of the job. He wondered what they were doing now that he and Kim ruled the crime fighting. Then again, if he didn't exist then there was no reason for them to be out of the job, well, he meant to be thinking what happened to them when he did exist, er, gosh this is getting confusing. Ron rubbed his head and took a deep breath; he had never had such a long climb.  
  
"Don't these guys have an elevator?" Ron said when he collected his breath.  
  
"And how do you propose we push the button genius?" Marilyn smirked.  
  
Damn that logic! Er, excuse me for cussing.  
  
"Well you could have just wooshed us there!" Ron waved his arms around, as if that were to symbol wooshing effects.  
  
Marilyn shrugged, "A little exercise never hurt anyone."  
  
"BUT YOU GUYS CAN FLOAT!" Ron screamed, still out of breath however.  
  
Remus shrugged, "That's besides the point."  
  
"And it shall be your honor, Stoppable Son," Marilyn laughed, mocking, well, if you've seen the episode, you know who, "That was so fun to watch," Ron glared again, "Anyways; we're almost to the top."  
  
They finally reached the top, only to be greeted by a giant door. Such a large thing made Ron gulp and quiver in his shoes. It looked so intimidating for some reason, kind of like the first day of high school for Ron when they first met Mr. Barkin. Except this was worse, well, sort of at least, it was just so tall it really made Ron feel short and scrawny.  
  
However, Marilyn and Remus didn't look at all effected by the door, and simply walked through it like they would walk through any old door, and Ron fallowed them as suit. Inside the room, Ron's eyes boogled, ignore that boogled isn't a real word, but he was just shocked beyond belief.  
  
What would you expect on the other side of the door? A huge room with millions of gadgets and gizmos and thousands of people working hard, watching security cameras and making sure no crime was going on. Perhaps some escape pods or cool vehicles, all at ready for Team Impossible to take off in them. And Ron figured it would look something like Global Justice, you know, all that cool high tech stuff, and the greatest crime fighters, scientists, and all those smart people, just waiting to learn something or figure some genius thing out.  
  
However, in front of Ron's eyes, was practically the opposite. Half of it was pink, the other half green, and sort of a large curtain in between. The pink side was, well, a girl's room. A huge princess-like bed and just your basic everyday needs for a room that was perfect. On one side were a nice flat screen computer, and all that computer stuff, with a big printer near it. A girl who was probably Ron's age was playing a video game on it. She appeared to be yelling at the screen stuff like 'Oh come on! He so did not kill me! I call cheats!!', guess what, the computer didn't reply.  
  
On the green side was a boy's room, it was like a dream room for a guy, a total sloppy mess, yet some how it was an organized mess. A boy who was also Ron's age was reading a book in a comfortable looking chair. There was a huge big screen flat TV that sat alone on one side of the room.  
  
"Who are they?" Ron whispered.  
  
"You don't have to whisper Ron, they can't hear, or see you," Marilyn replied back.  
  
Ron nodded, and replied in a louder voice, "Ok, but who are they? They look like a couple of kids."  
  
"They are a couple of kids," Remus smiled, "Kind of like a certain Possible Stoppable Team I know of."  
  
Ron shook his head, "No, no, where are all the thousands of agents, and millions of high tech gear junk and stuff like that?"  
  
"It doesn't necessarily take that much to create the perfect team, Ron," Marilyn smiled.  
  
The guy stopped reading and walked over to the girl still playing her video game.  
  
The guy, was James Rhond, was basically just like Kim, brave, strong, and can do anything. He had brown spiked hair, a jersey, and some cargo pants, as well as some nice high tech looking tennis shoes.  
  
The girl, was Roxy Shimmers, was basically just like Ron, funny, sweet, a total clutz, and not usually the sharpest pencil in the box. She often wore baggy-ish girls, didn't often get along with all the girls in school, and had a pet squirrel, named Frodo, after, you know, that short guy in that movie about people who are lords over some dorky little ring, thingy.  
  
"Whatchya playin Roxy?" James asked, peeking over her shoulder.  
  
"Back off Jame-boy, I'm about to concur Everlot and become the queen of the digital world!" Roxy gave an evil laugh, and then went back to staring intensely at the screen.  
  
"Everlot!" Frodo squeaked, his fluffy little tail waving back and forth, he made karate sounds and waved his puny little arms around.  
  
Ron blinked, "Don't tell me, this looks a little familiar."  
  
Marilyn nodded, "You know that whole Ron Factor thing?"  
  
"Yeah .."  
  
Remus cleared his throat, "Well see, it isn't a load of hooey, it's been called the Impossible Factor. It's this certain formula, combining two people, preferably, a boy and a girl, and then having the right personalities, one is a brave, fearless leader, who can do anything, and the other is the comical sidekick who has a knack for messing up, and it ending up being the right thing to do, then, well, you get the Impossible Factor. See how James is just like Kim, and Roxy is just like you? She even has a weird little pet that hangs around with her all the time."  
  
Ron blinked, again, this was confusing, really confusing. But at some rate it made perfect sense. With the right personalities combined together, it makes just the right unstoppable team. Very interesting theory, of course, Ron couldn't even remember what a theory was, he whispered to himself, "School word."  
  
Roxy sighed and clicked 'exit' on the screen, then whirled around in her spinning chair to face James, "Maybe one day I'll concur Everlot."  
  
"What level were you on?" James raised an eyebrow.  
  
"One," Roxy coughed, and rubbed the back of her neck.  
  
'Ok, that so sounded familiar,' Ron thought to himself, remembering the flashback he had of him and Kim earlier.  
  
"Well," Roxy smiled, "As soon as I win the game, (pause), uh eventually, I'll name the schools after you."  
  
"Yeah, James Rhond High, nice touch," He laughed, and then did his famous trade mark catchphrase, "I'm Rhond, James Rhond."  
  
Roxy laughed, "One of these days some big company is gonna sue you for using that phrase so closely to the James Bond phrase, I'm sure of it."  
  
"Oh well," James shrugged, and Frodo squealed an 'Oh well' too.  
  
Ron stared at Roxy and Frodo for a long while, another memory popped into his head.  
  
"Achoo!" A 14 year old Ron sneezed into one of the tissues from his box of Kleenex, then tossed it into a giant pile of used tissues that must have been three feet high. Eww, gross!  
  
"Bwesh ewe!" A squeaky voices said, it was Rufus, right on the side of Ron's bed, with a big bowl of chicken noodle soup.  
  
"Aw, thanks (sneeze) Rufus ol' buddy!" Ron replied weakly to his friend, taking the bowl and sitting up strait in his bed, and started to drink it.  
  
"You feeling better Ron?" Ron looked up to see Kim entering the door.  
  
"Gah!" Ron nearly choked on the soup, seeing Kim. He looked down and realized he was only wearing boxers. Quickly putting the bowl of soup on his counter next to his bed and dived under the covers. Despite knowing Kim since pre-K, she has never seen him without a shirt or pants!  
  
"Hey Kim, what's happenin'?" Ron tried to speak normally, as if he weren't speaking to her through his blanket.  
  
Kim raised an eyebrow, "Just came from the orthodontist," Kim hated her braces, never-the-less, she had to have them. She tightened her pony tail and grinned, then quickly flipped the bottom half of the blanket over, revealing Ron's head and part of his back, he did his squeaky-slightly- girly-squeal, and dived deeper under the covers, "I see my best friend is doing well, very jump, huh?"  
  
Ron glared, all Kim could see were his two eyes and part of his hair poking out from the blankets, "Not funny Kim! I'm barely dressed, and you don't care!"  
  
Kim laughed, and sat down at the edge of his bed, he backed up a little, just being cautious, "Really Ron, we've been best friends for, what, nine years? I'm fairly certain I could careless seeing you half naked, you know, as long as certain private parts are covered, I won't be grossed out or anything," Ron eyed her suspiciously, "By the way, your penguin boxers are showing," She smirked.  
  
Ron did another scream and wrapped his blanket all around him, just his head sticking out, he couldn't even move his arms, almost as if he were in a strait suit, "Achoo! Oh great, uh, Rufus buddy, can you pass the tissue?"  
  
Rufus did a little salute thing and ran up to the tissue box then back to Ron and whipped his nose, then tossed it with the other tissues, "Thanks buddy."  
  
"No problem," Rufus squeaked with a smile.  
  
Kim smiled, and stretched her arms, then flopped on his bed, closing her eyes, "So you think you'll be back to school on Monday?"  
  
"Yeah, my doctor said I'm getting better," Ron sighed, he would miss those sick days, "Say, are you getting sick KP?"  
  
"What?" Kim opened her eyes, noticing Ron's blanket didn't look quite as tightly wrapped around, so he was getting comfortable.  
  
"Well if you are, can you like, sneeze on me or something? That way I can be sick for a little while longer?" Ron grinned, Kim laughed.  
  
"Sorry Ron, I don't think I'm getting sick," Ron frowned at her reply, dang.  
  
Kim sat up, "But just in case," She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, not in any I love you way, she just figured if you know someone for like nine or ten years, it was ok to give them a little kiss.  
  
Ron shook his head, bringing him back to reality, he remembered though, after that, Kim had been the one to get sick, and for about a week too. If anything, Ron had gotten better faster. In his mind he laughed at the thought of him being embarrassed in front of Kim when he's only in his boxers. Truth be told, he still made her close her eyes, turn around, and pinky swear that she wouldn't look when ever he had to change clothes for some reason.  
  
Marilyn and Remus noticed every time Ron was having a flash back in his mind, truthfully, they were entering these thoughts into his head so he could remember what a great life he has, they waited for him to say something, but he didn't, instead Marilyn smiled and asked, "Where to next?"  
  
Ron looked at her and then back over to James, Roxy, and Frodo, who were talking to someone who looked just like Wade on the big screen, within a minute they were suit up and running to the elevator, ready for their mission, Ron over heard James saying "Why did your uncle have to get us such a huge headquarters? There's no point to this! It looks like we could have thousands of people working for us!"  
  
Looking again to Frodo, and then back to Marilyn and Remus, he said, "So, how's Rufus doing with out me?"  
  
Remus nodded, "Lets go."  
  
With a snap of the fingers, and a woosh, they stood in a cidy Ron would have never expected to be sent.  
  
Hollywood, California.  
  
To Be Continued! 


	6. Ch 06 Mr Pinky, Movie Star

Chapter 6: Mr. Pinky, Movie Star By Jessie  
  
Lets start off this chapter by just sort of explaining feelings. Well, kind of feelings, see, there are times when I'm at school before school and I over hear the school band. However, I don't realize it, I listen, and all of a sudden it sounds like I'm in a movie and the band music is, well, the soundtrack to my life. Which is a sort of sad, I mean, who wants the soundtrack to the movie of their life to be a high school marching band?  
  
However, that is besides the point, Ron suddenly had this feeling that he was in a movie, because it was like music filled the air, even if it wasn't actually playing. One of those things that make you want to start singing, even if you can't sing. Heck, even if you don't know all the words!  
  
There is really only one place on Earth that really makes you want to sing off key and not care, and that would be Hollywood, California. Home of the movies, the stars, directors, studios, everything you could wish for if you want to be in the movies.  
  
"Hooray for HOLLLYYYWOOOD, something, something, HOLLYWOOO- muph!" Luckily Marilyn covered Ron's mouth before he made a fool of himself. Then again, no one would have heard him either way; he just looked really stupid singing and jumping from benches to the sidewalk and swinging on the lamppost.  
  
"Ok, you're going to stop that, right now," Marilyn held Ron by the collar of his shirt as soon as she had let go of his mouth, he grinned nervously, and felt terrified all at once, she really looked like Shego right now, she took a deep beath, "Repeat after me, you are not Gene Kelly."  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm not Gene Kelly, it's just, you can't hold it back here! You gotta jump up and sing something or you'll feel lame," Ron had stars in his eyes, Marilyn and Remus rolled their eyes. One could only wonder if Ron even knew who Gene Kelly is, knowing kids and their no appreciation for old movie culture. I'm sure if I were to say the names Rock Hudson and Doris Day, a good percentage of the people reading would think I'm talking about ice cream flavors. Whoa, sorry there, getting off topic, back to the actual point of the story.  
  
Ron fallowed Marilyn and Remus, Marilyn was the first to speak after that, "We're heading over to MouseHead Studios."  
  
"How come?" Ron drooled as he gazed at all the tourist traps.  
  
"Rufus," Remus reminded him.  
  
Ron shook his head, this Hollywood thing was getting to his head. He wondered what on Earth Rufus was doing in Hollywood, so, he asked, "Why is Rufus in Hollywood? Does he like belong to a person who moved to Hollywood, or is he," Ron stopped, thinking for a moment, what if Rufus was owned by the movie star. How on Earth could Ron compete with that? No way could Rufus be happier with Ron if he lived in Hollywood with a movie star.  
  
"Rufus doesn't exactly live with a movie star, Ron," Marilyn spoke; Ron gave a shocked expression, could they read his mind? Well, then again they are angels, if they couldn't read his mind, that'd just be well, pathetic. If you can float, what stops you from reading people's minds, for all we know, they could alter his every thought! What if they were aliens trying to take over the planet by reading Ron's mind?!  
  
"Ron, you're thinking too much," Marilyn said, almost dully.  
  
"Dude, get out of my head!" Ron's hands flew on top of his head, as if it would protect his mind from being read. Stupid, sweet, and cute, Ron is an interesting combination.  
  
"Sorry, we can't resist," Remus smiled.  
  
Ron glared the rest of the walk there, no way letting his guard down, keeping his arms tightly wrapped around his head, you know, blocking off those mind reading rays, even though that didn't really help much, it made him feel better.  
  
Finally reaching MooseHead Studios, one of the most famoose, (sorry, had to say it) famous movie studios in the world. If you wanted to be a big actor, you had to star in a movie made by MooseHead. Where do you think all the biggest actors got their first hits that made them famous? Certainly not Disney, Dreamworks, or Warner Brothers. MooseHead, despite it's goofy name, was the big deal in Hollywood.  
  
Note to everyone reading this, MooseHead studios is an imaginary, non- real studio, so next time you're in Hollywood, don't go looking for it, and don't ask anyone if any certain movies were distributed by MooseHead studios, cause people will give you weird looks and probably try to hurt you.  
  
Ron, Marilyn, and Remus walked right past the studio guards with obvious ease, and Ron took advantage of every second of that. He walked back and made faces in front of the guard, even calling it names, and all that fun stuff, laughing about how fun this was, then wondering, could possibly Ron poke the guy? If he slapped the guard on the arm, would he feel it and freak out that there was a ghost? Oh what fun that would be! Freaking people out is always such fun.  
  
Waving his arm, he whacked it against the guard's arm, but instead his arm went strait through, Ron screamed with shock.  
  
Turning around Marilyn and Remus sighed in relief, worried something had happened to Ron, Marilyn walked up to him, "You don't exist Ron, you aren't really here, therefore, you can go right through people, just like you went through the door and all that stuff."  
  
Ron's eyebrow raised, still waving his arm in and out of the guard's head, as the guard had a totally bored face, "Then how was I able to trip over Remus before? Or hold on to the lamppost and all that stuff?" Ron's head was buzzing, too much thinking.  
  
"Well," Remus shrugged, "since we all can see each other, we're solid to one another, and you don't thinking about going through all those other things as much as going through the doors, gates, walls, and all that stuff. It's rather illogical, but it's all based on the thought process or something."  
  
Ron nodded, "Ok, just trying to get passed some plot holes," Ron smiled as Marilyn rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come on or we'll miss it," Marilyn waved her arm for them to fallow, and they fallowed.  
  
The studio wasn't the most amazing thing in the world, at first, at least. It looked merely like a boring town with a bunch of tall buildings that said "Soundstage" with a number each. However, the more Ron looked, the more he was flabbergasted, even if he didn't know what that meant. Movie stars stood everywhere, all practicing lines, having lunch, chatting with fellow cast and crew, they looked like they were having a good time. Only a few places had snobby people yelling for a glass of grape-mango juice with three ice cubes, and maybe one person was threatening to quit and then storming off to their trailer, complaining at how small it is, when it was rather big compared to some of the others.  
  
Typical Hollywood, isn't it?  
  
Ron rubbed the back of his neck, this all felt almost as intimidating as the door. Here were all these big hot shots, making something of themselves, a good portion of them were his age, some younger, some a little older, but mostly movie stars were young, at least ones who were in the high part of their carrier. If they were older, they probably had a long time of experience when they were kids before becoming a major old person movie star.  
  
Suddenly he had another flashback in his head, the first time he saw a PG movie with Kim.  
  
"Kim! We're only seven years old, we need parental guidance! They don't take all that time deciding to rate the movies for people to just ignore them! Kim! You aren't listening to me!" The little Ron whined, he had never gone to a PG rated movie, and was one to always feel like the rules needed to be enforced, and they were enforced for his own good. Someone watched Nick Jr. a little too much, but luckily Ron eventually grew out of that stage of being terrified of bending the rules, perhaps he grew out of it a little too well.  
  
"Oh come on Ron! It's no big, I mean a lot of really good movies are above the G rating, you just have to experience more," Kim smiled sweetly.  
  
"But what if it's too scary or someone dies?" Ron shuddered, "You know I faint at the sight of blood!"  
  
However Kim was able to handle such a wimpy friend all these years, we may never know.  
  
Kim rolled her eyes, "Ron, The Lion King was rated G!"  
  
Ron thought about this for a moment, "Good point," Pauses to think a second longer and then starts pouring tears from his eyes, "WHY MUFASA?! WHY DID THEY HAVE TO TAKE HIM?!"  
  
Kim pat Ron on the back, handing him a tissue to dry his eyes, "It's ok Ron," Kim winced as he continued to cry, truth was, although Kim knew a lot of boys cried when Mufasa died, however, Kim had watched that movie with Ron at least twenty times, and he still cried a river.  
  
Ron put his right hand over his heart, "As long as Snowman Hank continues to air every Christmas, then Mufasa will live on, in our hearts!"  
  
Slapping her forehead, Kim eventually dragged Ron up to the ticket person, bought the tickets, handed it to the other ticket person, and they were in their seats, Ron was shivering in fear.  
  
"Kim, what if there are nude people in this movie?! KIM I'm not ready for that!" Ron started bawling again.  
  
Good chance Kim was thinking at that point of bringing duck tape and zipping Ron's mouth up, "Ron, you have the old version of the meaning of PG in your head. A long time ago they didn't have PG-13 movies, so there could possibly have been a tiny bit of nudity in PG films without making them R. These days there is pretty much no such thing as nudity or any bad things in a G or PG movie."  
  
Anyone else thing Kim's way too knowledgeable for a seven year old?  
  
"Well what good movie has nudity in it?!" Ron said with a huff, imagine how long it took for Kim to get Ron to see a PG-13 movie. Well, not as long to see a PG movie, but pretty close.  
  
"Let's see, Sixteen Candles, Romeo & Juliet, should I go on?" Kim smiled.  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow, "You are way too smart for a seven year old."  
  
Kim shrugged, "We all have the right to be out of character once in a while. By the way, you sound way too scared to be a seven year old."  
  
Ron grunted, then mocked in a high pitched Kim-like voice, "We all have the right to be out of character once in a while," then in his normal voice, "I don't even know what that means."  
  
"Neither do I, Ron," Kim smiled.  
  
The lights dimmed, and the two sat back to watch, instantly Ron screamed and covered his eyes.  
  
"Ron, it's a singing hot dog," Kim said almost dully.  
  
One Hour and Twenty Minutes Later  
  
".. and I love the part where she's all 'I know you are, but what am I' and he was all 'You are such a baby' and then I love when they threw the cake and it hit his head and he was like 'where am I' and then the part where .. Kim, why are you banging your head against the wall?" Ron blinked and took a deep breath from his non-stop talking.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok," Kim said lowly, Ron was going to talk about this for a long time, she just knew it.  
  
"Here we are," Marilyn brought him back to reality again.  
  
Ron sighed, he wish he could have seen the rest of that memory, he remembered later on he commented that a girl in the movie was cute, and for a moment Kim had been jealous. However, that memory didn't end in a kiss like the others, it ended in a hug, and Ron having to tell Kim she was pretty before she would speak to him again.  
  
Ron looked up and saw a trailer that said "Mr. Pinky".  
  
"Who's Mr. Pinky?" Ron turned his head in confusion, then shook his head, "What am I asking, I mean, what kind of NAME is Mr. Pinky?"  
  
"Well Ron, you named Rufus," Remus started, hoping Ron would catch on.  
  
"Yeah, duh, so are you saying because I'm not here, Rufus named himself?"  
  
Marilyn grumbled, "No stupid," She paused and noticed Ron's slightly offended face, "Sorry, I mean, no, see, this is the story. Well, the day after you were suppose to buy Rufus, a talent scout discovered him at Smarty Mart, bought Rufus, named Mr. Pinky, brought him to Hollywood, bing, bang, boom, Mr. Pinky is the biggest animal star in all of the movie universe."  
  
Ron blinked, "What's with the bing, bang, boom?"  
  
"Umm, just ignore that," At this point, Marilyn didn't see much of a reason to explain, "Come on."  
  
They walked through the trailer and saw a makeup artist putting makeup on Rufus, er, Mr. Pinky.  
  
"How are you doing Mr. Pinky?" She asked.  
  
Rufus sighed, "Sad."  
  
"Aww, why's that little guy?" She fluffed some more stuff on his face.  
  
"Hollywood not for me," Rufus frowned, a tear came from his eye, and the makeup artist whipped it off.  
  
"Don't cry dear, you'll mess the foundation up," She said, adding some more on, "So why isn't Hollywood for you? You've been at it for over a couple of years and the whole world loves you."  
  
"Want friend," Rufus tried to explain, "Want to live in pocket of pants."  
  
Ron looked to Marilyn and Remus, "You mean, Rufus doesn't want to live in Hollywood? He'd rather live with someone like me and in my pocket rather than be a Hollywood star?"  
  
"Looks like it," Marilyn smiled.  
  
Ron looked at Rufus again and smiled, "So, now I know how Rufus is without me, who is next?"  
  
Marilyn looked at Remus who thought for a moment, Remus finally said, "I know, lets see Monique, and while we're at it, Drakken and Shego."  
  
"Good idea," Marilyn nodded.  
  
"How could they be different? I mean, is it something drastic like Drakken and Shego are now nice people?"  
  
Marilyn and Remus laughed, "Yeah right!"  
  
Ron gave a strange look, "Then how?"  
  
"You'll see," Marilyn nodded, and with another snap, they were back in Middleton.  
  
After all Ron had seen, he wasn't gonna believe what was different, at least with Monique. But you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out what's going on.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	7. Ch 07 Cold Changes

It's A Stoppable Life  
  
AN: Hah, so sorry for taking forever for adding a new chapter! Algebra homework was trying to kill me; my internet connection was trying to commit digital suicide, and top it all off I've been sick. So here's the long awaited chapter 7, and if this chapter is short or anything (I don't think it is .. but if it is ..) then don't worry cause the nest chapter is going to be extra long and full of Ron/Kim shipper-ness and stuff, and I know you'll all love it! Boo-yah! So for now, enjoy chapter 7, and thank you all for the reviews! Oh and one more note, no one should complain about this being a short chapter because after finishing it, it's about 10 pages long on Word, and over 4,000 words, Boo yah! So in other words, it's rather one of the longest chapters, which is surprising considering it was suppose to be one of the shorter chapters. Oh well, enjoy! - Jessie  
  
Chapter 7: Cold Changes By Jessie  
  
As fast as snapping, or wooshing as Ron called it, seemed to be, there was nothing more whip snapping fast than the sudden chill that overcame Ron. He hadn't realized it before, but Hollywood was very warm, even in the winter, even though it had it's weird weather, it was till rather warm, even if everyone there was saying it was freezing.  
  
Now that they were in Middleton again, or at least, Junior Ville, where snow lay on the ground, he remembered how cold it was, how bone chilling.  
  
And the thought of him not existing was easily ten times more bone chilling. His mind brought him back to earlier, he thought, as he fallowed Marilyn and Remus through the snow to where ever they were headed, it was wasn't that long ago Ron was practically on the brink of death. Sure he and Kim had been in near-death experiences before, but Ron never remembered a time before where Kim wasn't there, and he didn't have that feeling she was going to save him in time. You know, even when Kim and Ron are separated, and one of them, usually Ron, is in mortal danger, Ron could always feel, in his heart that Kim was right around the corner, ready to save him at any cost.  
  
That's what Ron really liked about Kim, he knew she was always there, if anything else, take her looks away, take her smile, her eyes, hair, take away all the things people think are important in love, and Ron knew she was always right there.  
  
But when Ron felt that car coming, he didn't know what to think, maybe it was because this time he had put himself in danger, no villain had captured him, and he had betrayed Kim, he had run from her, from everyone, and away from that safety, into a place where danger loomed, and no one could hear him. Maybe Kim had betrayed him, he didn't know, all he knew was that he was cold, and he lacked a best friend at the moment. Even in the most freezing of temperatures, Ron knew without Kim, there was nothing colder.  
  
Rubbing his arms, and blinking, in order to make sure his eyelids weren't frozen together, he let out a breath which instantly turned to ice. Dang, it wasn't his imagination, it really was freezing. How come it wasn't this cold earlier when Marilyn and Remus had rescued him? Maybe he hadn't thought about it, maybe he hadn't notice.  
  
"Where are we going?" Ron said as loud as he could, hoping Marilyn and Remus would hear him, he could barely hear himself.  
  
Marilyn and Remus turned around, Ron notice they didn't look that cold, they seemed perfectly casual, like they could easily get in bathing suits and feel just as cozy in this weather. Marilyn instantly noticed Ron's shivering, "Oh you poor dear," Ron almost gave her a crazy look, but then kept reminding himself that she wasn't Shego, she was Marilyn. Marilyn took her palm and touched Ron's forehead, almost instantly Ron felt like he was in Hollywood again.  
  
Letting out a deep breath, "W-why d-didn't y-you d-d-do that b- before?" Ron tried as hard as possible to shake off the frozen feeling.  
  
"Didn't realize we forgot to make you warm again, I'm sorry," One thing that didn't look normal on Marilyn, was because she was in Shego's body, was that she had an innocent, sweet look on her face, like she was really apologizing, but with Shego, you'd only get an 'I'm sorry' out of her if she were being sarcastic.  
  
"It seems weird," Ron said, as he finally spoke normal again, "You don't seem to be as pushy or easily ticked off as you were not too long ago."  
  
For once Ron was noticing something that he should have noticed, Ron suddenly felt cold again, as Marilyn and Remus frowned, it wasn't the weather, he felt an ice cube inside.  
  
"We just," Marilyn sort of avoided his gaze, "Don't want you to feel - what's the word?" She looked to Remus for help, being new at this, sometimes it was hard to explain things.  
  
"We don't want you to feel guilty, or anything like that," Remus finished for her.  
  
"Yeah, that's it," Marilyn nodded, not looking too happy.  
  
Ron scoffed, "Why would I feel guilty?" Obviously trying to hide the truth, we all know Ron is one of the most sensitive guys, like, ever.  
  
"About Monique," Marilyn sighed, taking her hand and pushing some loose hair behind her ear.  
  
"Dude, just spit it out already, I mean, it's not like I'm in love with her, and how big of a change could it be?" Ron crossed his arms, waiting for an answer.  
  
It is true; Ron and Monique are only friends, and only friends they will always be. After all, we know who Ron really loves, as if that isn't totally obvious. However, even just friends, or not friends at all, you never know how much you effect peoples lives until, well, you get a couple of angels to show you what life would be like without you. Even if that doesn't happen every day, not that any of us would know.  
  
Marilyn and Remus led Ron into the Junior Ville Mall, which, just as Ron suspected, didn't look that much different. All his favorite stores were still there, and he even saw some people he recognized walking around, not looking that much different, at least as far as he could tell. Minus out the fact that everything was a bit more Junior-tized, it was all relatively normal.  
  
"Ooh! A sale on plushies at the Disney store," Ron's eyes lit up like a five year old in a candy store, Marilyn quickly dragged him past the Disney store as Ron sighed in disappointment.  
  
Remus looked around and nodded, "This is the place," All three of their eyes drifted up to the store's name.  
  
"Club Banana," Ron read, for possible the millionth time, "Yeah, well I know Kim and Monique are into that store, but I prefer Smarty Mart," Marilyn shuddered at the thought of discount clothes, then again, when you're an angel you can get clothing for free, so it's not like she has had to deal with discount clothing for a while.  
  
Marilyn looked back to Ron, "Lets go inside," And within a second the three were waltzing into the store, of course, with going through the solid doors.  
  
Ron shivered, "Dang that's so cool," He laughed and looked at Marilyn and Remus, "How do you guys get used to that? It's so freaky!"  
  
I don't think it really needs to be typed that Marilyn and Remus rolled their eyes, I'm pretty sure even the author is rolling her eyes at this point.  
  
"So, what's different about," Ron's mouth dropped open as his train of thought came to a crashing halt as soon as his eyes gazed at the mess inside Club Banana.  
  
Dr. Drakken was filling up bags of money from the cash register, as a self-centered teen employee stood idly away as she attempted to blow her freshly painted nails dry. Shego was fighting with those Team Impossible kids, and nearby she had a few bags full of stolen Club Banana merchandise. However, what had Ron most baffled was that helping along side Shego was none other than Monique.  
  
"Monique? Working with Drakken and Shego?" Ron had to rub his eyes to make sure he was seeing what he was seeing.  
  
Monique did a running flip and grabbed a shirt off the rack, and then did a cartwheel back to Shego, "What do you think about this shirt? Bad color?"  
  
Shego grunted as she attempted to kick James Rhond away from her, "Honestly, does it matter? Just grab everything and lets get out of here!"  
  
Scoffing, Monique shook her head, "I wouldn't be caught dead with bad clothing in MY closet," Monique overlooked the shirt again, "Hmm, I think I have some pants that'll match this."  
  
"Yeah, that's Monique alright," Ron said dully, but then shaking his head, he turned to Marilyn and Remus, once again, in confusion, "So how'd Monique become evil and join forces with Drakken and Shego?"  
  
Ron looked back and saw Roxy had stopped fighting and was caught up with browsing the clothing.  
  
Roxy hummed, as she and Monique seemed to be going through the clothing, "I wish I had a clothing brand named after me," Roxy sighed as she leafed through some pants, and Monique gave her a weird look.  
  
"Shouldn't you be fighting Shego?" Monique asked.  
  
Roxy shook her head, "No, no, that's James's job," She held up a while shirt with a big red heart on it, "You think this would look cute on me with a denim skirt?"  
  
"Oh totally," Monique nodded.  
  
"You know for a villain you have good fashion taste," Roxy pointed out as she continued to browse, Monique replied with a small 'thanks'.  
  
Marilyn shrugged, "Kim met Monique through you Ron, so, you know, without you, Monique was just another kid who never met Kim Possible, and one day Drakken and Shego decided they wanted to apprentice someone, so they kind of abducted Monique. She's not that good at it really," They observed for a moment Monique yelling to Shego she'd be right back, saying she needed to try a skirt on, "But, she does have some good moves when she feels like using them."  
  
Ron nodded silently, but he was busy watching James and Shego fight.  
  
"Why don't you just give up now little Jimmy-Boy," Shego grinned, "You know it would be so embarrassing if a girl beat you up," Shego spun around and lunged a foot at him. Jame's eyes narrowed and he blocked the foot and kicked back at Shego, sending her back, crashing into a dressing room.  
  
"James Rhond doesn't give in that easily Shego!" James stood in such a heroic way, you know, hands on the hips, proud and brave smile on his face.  
  
Ron laughed, "That was such a hero thing to say!" Ron smiled and looked at Marilyn and Remus, then back to the action. Some how however, Shego had knocked down James with practically the blink of an eye.  
  
Drakken held many bags full of money in his arms, "Are you ready Shego? Monique? We need to get out of here fast before the police show up, quick, to the get-away floating car thingy!"  
  
Shego jumped out of the dressing room, several bags of stolen clothing with her, "It's called a hover car genius!"  
  
Drakken waved his free hand in a 'pish-posh' way, mumbling, "Whatever."  
  
"Yo Shopping Queen-y, you done?" Shego yelled to the dressing rooms, as Monique ran out, nearly tripping on some loose medals and clothing pieces on the floor that had scattered during some of the fighting Shego had done.  
  
"I'm coming!" She shrieked as she skipped over random things.  
  
With in seconds as Roxy helped up the fallen James, the three villains were gone, and the rumble of clothing and mess just sat there like ruins.  
  
The self-absorbed teen employee walked up to Roxy, "Do, like, my nails look dry? I would, yanno, call the police, but I wanna be sure like my nails are dry so I don't mess them up while dialing on the phone." Roxy simpled narrowed her eyes and grunted.  
  
Ron rubbed the back of his neck, "Gee, I really wasn't expecting Monique to have that big of a change cause of me. Wouldn't the more logical big change would be something like Shego and Drakken turning out nice?"  
  
Remus and Marilyn shrugged, and then Remus replied, "Ah, well, they were already evil before they met you, so really, there's no reason for them to have that much change."  
  
Ron nodded, "Good point," and then took a deep breath, "Where to next?" Ron held his stomach as he heard it growl, "Hey, do angels eat? Could we stop by Bueno Nacho and get some grande sized snack-age? I'm starving!"  
  
Bitting her lip, Marilyn said nothing, and just nodded, not even looking at Remus. She snapped her fingers and they were outside again, somewhere.  
  
Ron looked around, scratching his head, "Umm, ok, where are we?"  
  
Remus looked at Marilyn, they must have been able to read each others minds, because Remus had a look on his face like he was yelling at her for taking them there, and Marilyn had a pleading look on her face, apologizing. Some how a pleading face on someone who looked like Shego didn't look that natural.  
  
"We're .. at .. Bueno Nacho," Remus said slowly.  
  
Ron turned to them, "Ok, what's up with this, I know my Bueno Nacho, and this is not Bueno Nacho, this is just some street with an old store or something is in ruins. Maybe you miss understood," Ron cleared his throat, "Bueno Nacho, the Mexican fast food place, with the big hat ..thing .. and .." Ron paused, "Why do you guys have that look?"  
  
"What look?" Marilyn replied way too quickly.  
  
Ron's voice became shaky, "That, 'there's no Bueno Nacho without you Ron' look."  
  
"Turn around Ron," Remus sighed.  
  
Ron suddenly saw, right there, his heart sunk. His beloved Mexican Hat that had once sat proudly atop of Bueno Nacho, was just now broken pieces of where Bueno Nacho had once stood.  
  
"No ," Ron's mouth formed, but he didn't hear the words come out of his mouth.  
  
"We're sorry Ron," Marilyn kept her eyes to the ground, the worst thing was that she knew this was only the beginning of the horrible things he was going to see.  
  
"How'd this happen?" Ron didn't feel tears at his eyes, but they were certainly pouring, if not on his face, in his heart.  
  
Remus didn't give Ron full eye-contact, "Well Ron, you're Bueno Nacho's number one customer. No one eats as much there as you do, and without you, Bueno Nacho went out of business a long time ago."  
  
Ron let out a deep breath he had been holding in, "Geez, it's like the world is upside down without me."  
  
Thoughts ran through Ron's brain, one thought stained his train of thought in particular. You guessed it, he was having another flash back.  
  
"Slow down Kim!" A young Ron covered his eyes as he rode on the back of Kim's bicycle. He would have gone on his tricycle, but it just isn't proper to ride a tricycle to a Restaurant opening.  
  
"I wouldn't have had to hurry Ron if you hadn't taken an extra half an hour on deciding what to wear. You're worse than my babysitter!" Kim said in more of a teasing way than anything.  
  
Ron crossed his arms and pouted, "Well I wasn't sure what would be right to wear to a Restaurant opening thingy!"  
  
Kim laughed, "Ron, you are so weird."  
  
Smiling to himself, Ron looked at Kim in a rather loving way, even though she couldn't see because she was concentrating on pedaling, he replied, "But you like me."  
  
"Huh?" Kim raised an eyebrow; she didn't hear what Ron had said in such a soft voice.  
Ron shook his head, "nothing."  
  
Shrugging, Kim hummed back, "Whatever."  
  
For the little while Ron continued to hang onto Kim for dear life as she put the pedal to the medal and made that little bike go as fast as it could go. Dodging every car that came near, and even ignoring the little shrieks Ron gave every time danger seemed to be lurking near, even if it wasn't really that dangerous. Example, he saw in the window of a car a little kid holding a stuffed monkey toy, Ron of course thinking it was real.  
  
"Hang on Ron, we'll get there on time!" Kim said with an adventurous smile, "We'll just need to take a little short cut."  
  
Ron groaned, "A short cut?" Just the thought of the extra danger made him hold onto Kim tighter.  
  
"Don't worry Ron, I promise this time the short cut will actually be shorter than the normal way, and no way at all dangerous!" Kim said as she turned a different direction down an alley.  
  
"Oh," Ron shivered at the darkness and creepiness.  
  
"Just think Ron, one day we could go on real adventures all the time, it'd just be me and you. We could even fight evil if we wanted to. We could do that for a living, and even get married if we wanted to! Ooh, and we could have kids too, and they could go on adventures with us!" Kim laughed, it sounded like the perfect life to her.  
  
Ron pondered this for a moment, "No monkeys?"  
  
"No monkeys," Kim promised, and then gasped in shock as she came to a screeching halt. Right in front of, guess who, Bonnie, and a group of other kids. A couple looks like some future jocks and cheerleaders at Middleton High.  
  
"Oh look, the geeks are going for a ride, going somewhere with your boyfriend Kimmie?" Bonnie crossed her arms, glared, and smirked all at once.  
  
For a little kid, Bonnie was actually adorable, in a cute little purple dress outfit, with her short brown hair and a big purple bow, who would have ever thought she would turn out to be such an evil brat. Well, Kim and Ron certainly saw it coming.  
  
"Move aside Bonnie," Kim glared, "Ron and I have to get to the opening of Bueno Nacho, and it opens in fifteen minutes!"  
  
"Oh then I so need to make sure you guys don't get there on time!" Bonnie giggled evilly. Sort of like in 'The Emperor's New Groove' when Yzma turned into a kitten near the end and she had that high pitched voice, yeah, that's kind of what Bonnie's evil laugh sounded like, a freaky, disturbing, evil kitten, "Get them," She hissed.  
  
Instantly Bonnie's midget gang ran after Kim and Ron, and it was rather scary too, I mean, a bunch of little kids ready to attack has to be scary to anyone.  
  
"Come on Ron, this is the adventure I've been waiting for," Kim smirked, "Bring it on!"  
  
Ron gulped and grabbed Kim's waist ultra-tightly and whimpered, "Just don't let me fall off Kim!"  
  
Seconds later Kim was pedaling away from the kids as fast as she could pedal. Even at one point practically screwing up the laws of physics, by racing on the side walls of the alley, and then coming back in front of the kids, knocking over a bunch of trash cans to block their way, and getting to Bueno Nacho just in time.  
  
Even though that's a rather vague way of explaining what happen, it all happened so fast that would have been impossible to explain it accurately. And that's how it all played in memory in Ron's mind anyway.  
  
"Wow Kim," Ron breathed, after not breathing from terror for several minutes of action-packed bicycling.  
  
Kim just smiled at him as they stood in front of the new Bueno Nacho, "No big."  
  
Ron couldn't help it, he gave her a big hug, and he felt like he could kiss her, but suddenly his stomach growled and he knew he could kiss her some other time, right now was the time for eating. "Lets go eat!" Ron said in the ultimate victory voice as the duo headed into Bueno Nacho for the first of many, many, many, times. He recalled some point during that visit Kim and Ron had promised, through pinky swear, they would always be there for each other in every adventure they come up against, forever.  
  
Ron snapped out of flashback mode, shaking his head. He knew one thing had crossed his mind this whole time. One thing was itching in his head to be asked, he looked at Marilyn and Remus, and gulped. Not one of those small gulps, one of those large, huge, can't-hides gulps.  
  
Marilyn was going to ask him where he wanted to go next, but she somehow knew that question was all ready being asked in his head, and it was just killing him to find out the answer. His breath was practically shallow at this point; his mouth just couldn't form the words, though he knew he had to.  
  
"Marilyn? Remus?" He looked at the two, just making sure they new he was ready to tell them where he wanted to go next.  
  
"Yes, Ron?" Marilyn responded instantly. She knew what was coming, though somehow, you just need to hear it from him first, before granting him the wish. Just to make sure he knew what he wanted to see.  
  
"I, that is, can I see," Ron rubbed the back of his neck again, something he often does when he is confused, or scared, "What I just want to ask is," His breath gave in, as soon as he exhaled, the words came out like oxygen, "Where's Kim .. without me?"  
  
"Is that what you want to see, Ron?" Remus eyed Ron for a moment, he knew he didn't have to ask, it was pretty obvious, if he couldn't tell by now, that Ron wanted to see Kim next. He had seen a lot so far, and it really only seemed right that after this long of a wait he would be allowed to now see what Kim was like without him.  
  
Ron felt that cold creep up inside him again, "Yeah, yeah, I want to see Kim."  
  
Marilyn looked to Remus, "You think it's time?"  
  
Remus nodded, "I don't think we even need to question it, lets go."  
  
Marilyn sighd and nodded, with a snap of the fingers, and a sudden woosh, they were in front of the cozy Possible home.  
  
Ron rubbed his eyes, he didn't even feel like cracking some silly or stupid joke about wooshing or making some comment about warning him when they would snap so he could feel prepared for it next time. Some how, his mind was way too serious at that moment for him to even think of any sort of joke to spit out. A quality that put Ron way out of character in seconds as he stood there staring at the Possible residence.  
  
"It doesn't look different, on the outside," He quietly nodded in a low voice.  
  
Remus shrugged uncomfortably, "Yeah, well, on the outside, this always look the same, but on the inside, everything's different."  
  
Ron gulped, fearing the worst, what would be on the other side of those doors he knew so well? Or at least thought he knew so well. Would Kim be evil, like Monique? Would she still be a hero, with the best crime- fighting partner ever? Perhaps a better best friend, and one who happens to be that partner. Or even worse, does she have a boy friend? So many thoughts raced through Ron's mind, and he just had to know, who was replacing him?  
  
Holding back his fear, he stood strait and turned to Marilyn and Remus, "Take me inside," He said, with every bit of courage he had in his body.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	8. Ch 08 What Happened To Kim?

It's A Stoppable Life  
  
By Jessie (Dory)  
  
AN: So here's the chapter you've all been waiting for (I know you have!),. I'm SOOO sorry about taking forever, but I've been getting bad grades in algebra and was limited from the computer. Then finals came, and sickness, and all that fun horrid stuff, but I finally finished this chapter! Also, one note, I know technically Kim introduced Ron to Monique, but the way I see it, Kim was really only at the mall that day because Ron wanted to go, I'm going with the idea that she never ran into Monique because of that, and in the first place, never really cared so much about fashion (but you'll read more about how Kim is in this chapter). So now I'll shut up now and let you read it! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 8: What Happened To Kim?  
  
"Your brother, Harry Bailey, broke through the ice and died at the age of nine."  
  
"That's a lie! Harry Bailey went to war! He got the Congressional Medal of Honor; he saved the lives of every man on that transport!"  
  
"Every man on that transport died! Harry wasn't there to save them because you weren't there to save Harry!"  
  
Sometimes saving one life, could save hundreds, maybe even thousands. When Mr. Bailey hadn't been born, he hadn't been there to save his brother Harry, and without Harry, all those men died. Think of Kim and Ron together, they save people all the time. Sure Team Impossible did a pretty good job most of the time with saving people, yet some how, Kim and Ron just weren't replaceable.  
  
"Oh I love this movie," Mrs. Dr. Possible said with a soft sigh as she snuggled closely to her husband as they watched 'It's a Wonderful Life' on their TV sets.  
  
"Me too," Mr. Dr. P said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around his wife.  
  
Ron, Marilyn, and Remus entered the room swiftly and silently, Ron's eyes instantly went to the TV.  
  
"I've seen that movie," His eyes lit up curiously for a moment, "I'm, kind of doing that .." Ron shook his head, he wasn't a TV character, or a movie character, and he was a real boy. Of course, then again he wasn't even born and he was hanging out with two 'angels', one who looked like a villain he knew, and one who looked like his naked pet mole rat. At this rate, if Ron was a TV show character, it would have been the least of the strange incidents that had occurred tonight.  
  
Marilyn sort of grinned, "Oh Clarence, I know him, he's a cool guy."  
  
Ron blinked, "You know the guy who is the angel in that movie?"  
  
"No, I know the angel," Marilyn laughed in a sort of 'duh' way, "You know this movie is based on a real story, humans just don't pay enough attention to know when movies are based on true events. Just because only one person witnessed something, doesn't mean it isn't true," Marilyn shrugged, "But yeah, Clarence is a great guy. Taught me a thing or two about angel-isum, gee I can't wait to get my wings," Marilyn smiled.  
  
Raising his eyebrows, Ron gave Marilyn a curious look, once again his mind drifting from the purpose he was here, "Wings? I thought angels already came with wings."  
  
"Did you not pay any attention to that movie?" Remus asked, "Remember the cute little girl at the end saying 'Every time a bell rings an angel gets it's wings', well as soon as we finish helping you out, we'll get our wings. Then some bells will ring," Remus had a glazed and happy look in his eyes.  
  
"Wow, cool," Ron smiled, but then shook his head, "Ok, enough doddling," Ron then blinked, "What ever that means .. where is Kim?"  
  
"Kim! Could you get the mail?" Mrs. Possible suddenly yelled.  
  
Ron gulped, now was the moment he had waited for, it felt like ages since he had seen his Kim, no, he meant Kim. He blinked and thought for a second, did he really mean to think 'his Kim'?  
  
"Sure mom," A sad voice replied, and down the stairs from Kim's room, came a girl. She had red hair, the kind that sat there, dark and not quite glowing. It was held in a low pony tail that had a small curl at the end. The girl had glasses, which hid her beautiful green eyes. However, with the glasses on, the light reflected off them and gave them a steamy brownish color. The girl was dressed in a baggy jersey, it said on her back 'Possible', and the number on there was '16', matching her age. She wore baggy, and rather unattractive jeans, however they did have a comfortable look to them. Her shoes were black, and made a sort of squeaky noise if she twisted her foot a certain way. Her whole looked seemed insecure, messy, and regular.  
  
Ron blinked, "Who's that," But Ron didn't get a reply from Marilyn and Remus, they knew he knew who it was, there was no one else it could be. He held back the tears that started to form in his eyes. Surely this wasn't Kim Possible, Kim didn't need him, she could pull her self together, or so he thought.  
  
Kim walked to the closet and pulled out an old coat, put it on, opened the front door, and stepped outside into the freezing snow. Ron, Marilyn, and Remus fallowed her.  
  
"No, no, this can't be Kim," Ron shook his head, though he knew in his heart that it was, "She couldn't be such a mess like this without me," Ron's voice drifted off.  
  
"Excuse me," Marilyn stepped in front of Ron, "Wait, you haven't seen anything except her look and a sad voice, and you're assuming she's a mess?"  
  
"Well, there isn't anything wrong with the way she's dressed, but compared to the Kim I know, that isn't her style. I know something's wrong," Ron gulped, afraid of angering Marilyn anymore. That look in her eyes made him think she was going to pull a Shego and zap him with glow green things from her hands.  
  
"Oh, ok then, it just seems that you were implying any girl less than perfect like Kim is a mess," Marilyn crossed her arms.  
  
Ron shook his head, "No, no," He sighed, "Anyways, how did Kim end up like this without me?"  
  
Marilyn and Remus looked over to Kim, she was pulling out the mail from the mailbox, a magazine and a few letters fell out of her hands and into the snow, she cursed and mumbled for a moment, then bending down and putting the few pieces of mail that had fallen with the others. She moved a piece of hair behind her ear and straitened her glasses a little and stomped her way back to the door, entering it, with Ron, and the angels fallowing.  
  
"What do you want to know first?" Remus said, not looking at Ron.  
  
Ron thought for a moment, sighing as they fallowed Kim up to her room after she gave her mom the mail, "How'd she get those glasses? Kim never had eye problems."  
  
"Well, remember how when you guys were younger? Kim always read in the dark, but you'd come by and turn the light on and tell her it wasn't good to read in the dark," Marilyn explained.  
  
"Whoa, that's like one of those metaphor things, with those dark and light things," Ron blinked, "Dude, I didn't even know I knew the word metaphor, heh."  
  
Marilyn and Remus stared at Ron and then stared back at each other, then Remus replied, "Uh, sure, whatever, point is, without you, Kim always read in the dark, and that messed her eyes up, so she has glasses."  
  
Ron stared at Kim, as she sat in a chair, staring out her window, "Geez.."  
  
A young Kim suddenly appeared in Ron's mind, you guessed it, another flashback.  
  
It was a sight Ron very rarely saw, and almost no one else had seen it. Kim Possible was crying, sitting under a tree, crying her eyes out.  
  
Ron slowly walked up to her from behind and lightly touched her shoulder as she had her face buried in her arms, she let out a slight gasp of shock while her head sprung up, but then sighed seeing it was Ron.  
  
"Hey," He said softly, smiling at the pre-teen Kim, as she rubbed tears off her eyes, pretending she was ok for a moment, but then turning a little away from him.  
  
"Hi," She sniffed, her face on her knees, avoiding eye contact.  
  
"What's wrong Kim?" His hand still on her shoulder, sitting down next to her after his legs got tired of kneeling.  
  
Kim stuttered for a moment, still sniffing, "Nothing, I just have allergies,"  
  
"Who hurt you?" Ron raised an eyebrow, he knew Kim didn't have allergies, except for that case when he let her try his blueberry-olive- onion muffins with extra pepper when they were five.  
  
"No one," Kim hissed, but then whined into deep sobs, "Blake did!"  
  
Ron let out a surprised breath; Blake was the coolest kid in school, "What did he do?"  
  
Kim sniffled, slightly looking at Ron, "I had my first boyfriend, for less than two hours," Ron looked baffled, and felt slightly sad, Kim had her first boyfriend, he sort of wished he had that position, "But then there was a new girl in science class, Bonnie Something, she came and Blake fell head over heels, then while we were holding hands sitting next to each other, he dumped me, and then asked Bonnie out," Kim looked back at her knees, letting out a small hiccup. She was a bit unaware she and Ron had met Bonnie when they were younger, but that didn't matter to her at the moment.  
  
"I'm sorry Kim," Ron's eyes felt like they were to water up too, with out another thought, he wrapped his arms around Kim's shoulders, hugging her tightly.  
  
Kim hiccupped in surprise, but then smiled, "Th-thanks Ron, I appreciate it."  
  
Ron smiled slightly, "You don't need a jerk like Blake. You're a wonderful person, and if he can't see that, he doesn't deserve you."  
  
What was she suppose to reply with to that?  
  
Ron blinked, his flash back ended there, probably on account of Kim getting first sight of Josh Mankey (bleh) moments later, completely losing Kim's attention. Truth is, there's absolutely nothing wrong with Josh, he is a really nice guy, Ron had to admit, but he was always jealous of him, ever since the day Kim first laid eyes on him. Days later she admitted to Ron she was deeply in love with Josh (go figure- she's only 12 at the time), and wanted his advice on what guys like.  
  
There Ron saw, back in reality, the Ron-less-Kim, starting to cry, as she stared out the window at the morning sun that had barely ridden over the horizon. She whispered to herself, though Ron could still hear her, "I wish I had one friend. Just one person, who would care about me," She said this as tears dripped from her eyes onto her cheeks, and slowly they dribbled their way down her chin and fell onto her clothes, she resist whipping off her face.  
  
He couldn't stand it anymore he sat down next to her, "I'm here KP," He said softly, holding back his tears, ignoring the fact she couldn't see him. He lifted his hand, and held her chin, but his fingers went through her face like water passing by fingers as you run your fingers along in a water fountain.  
  
"She can't hear you, or feel you, or see you, Ron," Marilyn said quite slowly, Remus on her shoulder now, they were both looking sad. However, to Marilyn's shock, Ron glared at them with hurt eyes like he were to say 'You think I don't know that?!', but he didn't have to.  
  
Ron wanted to wrap his arms around Kim, but he knew they would just go through her, just like his fingers went through her chin. A voice yelled from down stairs, something about going to school, Ron didn't hear it well, but Kim must have. She stood up and bolted to the door, grabbing her backpack and swinging it over her shoulder. Ron took off after her, he had to fallow her, he didn't know why, he just had to.  
  
Remus looked to Marilyn, he smiled, "Is it time yet?"  
  
Marilyn nodded, "Phase two, is under way."  
  
And then they disappeared.  
  
Fallowing Kim, Ron wondered what he could do, he whispered, "If I can't touch Kim, I'll always fallow her." But then he shook his head, and stopped walking, as Kim continued to drag her feet to school, "No, no, then I'd be haunting her, that's not right."  
  
He fell to his knees, hands in his face, and started to cry. In his mind he kept saying, it was ok for him to cry, no one could see him, and his heart was really broken now. There was nothing he could do.  
  
He suddenly felt cold again, the freezing temperatures made his tears against his face freeze up almost instantly.  
  
"Umm, are you ok?" A confused, yet gentle voice asked him.  
  
Ron froze, not like ice, but he just suddenly stopped moving, and lifted his head. There was Kim, but still the Ron-less Kim, staring down at him, with a confused and worried face. "Can, can you see me?" Ron stood slowly, looking at Kim with wide eyes, and a gaping mouth.  
  
"Uh-yeah," Kim said matter-of-factly, but her body posture made it look like she wanted to turn around and run, "Who are you, and why are you crying?"  
  
Ron spun around, where was Marilyn and Remus? "Marilyn? Remus? What's going on here?" He said a bit too loudly, as people nearby gave him weird looks, Ron looked back to Kim, he held his hand out, to shake it, she gave him a weird facial expression, but extended her hand to shake his. And he touched her hand, her warm and graceful hand, his fingers did not go through hers.  
  
"I'm Kim Possible," Kim greeted him, "Who are you?"  
  
At the moment, Ron wasn't too sure.  
  
To Be Continued 


	9. Ch 09 Ditched

It's A Stoppable Life  
  
By Jessie  
  
Chapter 9 Ditched  
  
"So what's your name?" This strange girl asked him.  
  
What was Ron suppose to respond? He should tell her his real name, after all, what would it matter if he didn't exist? If he made something up, he was sure he wouldn't remember it.  
  
"My name is Ron, Ron Stoppable," Though he wish he could have taken that chance to do a James Bond joke, he felt it wasn't quite appropriate for this moment.  
  
Kim, or at least, this Ron-less Kim, gave a sort of dorky giggle, it made Ron smile inside, but he gave crossed his arms, "What, is there something wrong with my name?"  
  
Kim shook her head no instantly, "Oh, no, not at all. It's just sort of funny. My name sounds like impossible, and yours sounds like non-stoppable. Kind of funny isn't it?"  
  
Ron scratched his head, he never thought of it that way before, "Yeah I guess," but something was bugging him. How could he be in this world and everything was still Ron-less? It didn't make sense at all, and not only that, but Marilyn and Remus were certainly gone. He had been ditched, ditched by angels, 'How pathetic,' Ron thought to himself, 'What does that say about someone who has been ditched by people who are suppose to be your guardian angels?'  
  
Though Ron was in fact wrong, Marilyn and Remus were watching, but not in plain view. It was all apart of phase two of teaching Ron what the world was like without him. If this went successfully, Ron would go home to his normal time.  
  
"Feeling guilty yet?" Marilyn asked Remus.  
  
"Very," Remus sighed, they both wished they could have warned Ron. It would have to be difficult dropping Ron all alone into a world where no one knew of his existence. However, they both knew it was in the manual, and it was the rules, if they had warned him, they would have lost their chances at getting their wings. And who knew when they would be allowed another chance to help a person, and gain their wings. They could only watch by helplessly as Ron talked to Kim, and then eventually started walking with her.  
  
Kim pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and straightens her glasses, "Are you heading to Senor Senior Junior High? I've never seen you there before, Ron."  
  
"Oh yeah," Ron looked to the snow, thinking up some excuse, "I'm sort of new, have been getting a lot of classes switched, and stuff."  
  
"Ah, yeah," Kim nodded, "So, do you want to walk with me?"  
  
Ron nodded immediately, "Sure," and they some what slowly, yet at a decent speed, head to the direction of the school.  
  
The walk was a quiet one, and a cold one at that. Ron wanted to ask Kim so many questions, but he couldn't. How could he explain to her that he was her best friend in like another dimension or something? He soon regretted all those times he had Kim to talk to when things went horribly wrong. Here Kim was walking with him, but his mouth was dry, and he couldn't say anything, knowing she would just run off or something. Who wouldn't?  
  
"Can I tell you something?"  
  
However, it was Kim who asked this, not Ron.  
  
Ron blinked, and felt startled for a moment, here he wanted to ask her something, but didn't know if it would be too forward for someone she had just met on the sidewalk, to ask, and here she wanted to tell him something, "Uh, sure," Not sure what to expect.  
  
Kim sort of laughed while she talked, "Well, this is gonna sound weird. Now, don't run off thinking I'm some crazy psycho freak, or something. It just feels like, I've met you somewhere before. And you were like a really good friend, it's kind of weird. But your name just keeps ringing in my mind, like I'm suppose to know it," She paused and glanced up at Ron's eyes for a moment, he had a look of interest on his face, "Stupid, huh?"  
  
To her amazement, Ron shook his head no, "No, not at all. I don't think it's stupid. In fact, you seem very familiar too," Ron smiled.  
  
She laughed a little, "Maybe we knew each other in our past lives."  
  
Ron frowned a little, "Yeah, maybe."  
  
They walked by a large cinema, without thinking, he started to talk, "I remember when I was little, coming here and seeing 'The Lion King' with my best friend," Kim stopped as Ron blinked in confusion, he wasn't sure what brought him to say that.  
  
"I love that movie," She smiled, "I saw it here too, so I'm guessing, you lived here a long time ago?"  
  
Ron just nodded, "Yeah, you could say that."  
  
Kim looked up to the large cinema, and Ron felt like he should continue telling her about this movie theater, "I remember coming here with her when I was younger, and being terrified of seeing a PG movie, and she told me it would be ok. I was worried there would be death, or sex in the movie, and that I wasn't ready to see anything above the G level. But Ki- umm, but she," Ron caught himself, "Told me that stuff wasn't going to be in that movie."  
  
"And then she told you that even The Lion King had a death in it, even thought it was G," Kim said in almost a trance-like way, she blinked and shook her head.  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow, "How'd you know?"  
  
"I don't know," She said, still shaking her head, this was severely weirding her out, much more than it was to Ron.  
  
A buzzing and loud sound erupted from a nearby television store; the silent morning had been erupted by a news bulletin, and the televisions in the window had their volume turned up to people outside could hear.  
  
Kim and Ron looked at each other, almost the way Ron remembered he would look at Kim when ever they knew something was amiss. They walked briskly passed the old cinema, and up to the "Junior's Favorite Place To Buy TVs" store. There were many varieties of televisions stacked up, each on the same channel, which happened to have a picture of the high school on the screen.  
  
Kim gasped, "Its Senor Senior Junior High school!"  
  
Ron shook his head, "High schools shouldn't have more than two syllables in their name!"  
  
The anchor man started talking on the screen and Kim gave Ron a 'shh' , "Terror strikes SSJ High this morning, as three trouble makes have attached the school," the suddenly saw what the school actually looked like, and looked a lot more beat up than the happy little picture. A flame came from one window, screaming was heard all around, and laughter was heard from two people, there Ron and Kim gasped as they saw a weird looking blue man, and a skinny, glowing, green woman, and then beside them was an average looking girl, who didn't look like she belonged there, but never- the-less was with them, although not laughing.  
  
"Dr. Drakken, Shego, and Monique, I should have known," Ron said shaking his head.  
  
"Team Possible will get them," Kim said with a little bit of excitement, "They always do."  
  
The anchor man continued talking, "However, all hope seems lost, as the two heroic members of Team Possible were previously knocked out, and currently unconscious. Since no one other than Team Possible knows what these three are capable of, no one is taking the chance of fighting them. Until someone is brave enough to get in there, all of the students, and teachers, are stuck in there until further notice."  
  
"WHAT?!" Kim screamed at the television, "No one is taking the chance? What kind of world is this where you leave someone in danger just because they don't know what the dangers to themselves are?"  
  
Kim waved an angry fist at the window of the TV store, Ron grabbed her fist, "Whoa, cool it KP, we can figure this out."  
  
Blinking, Kim turned to him, "KP? I like that," She smiled, but then shook her head, "Wait what do you mean we can figure this out? Team Possible is knocked out, and we can't do anything, we're just normal kids after all."  
  
Ron shook his head, "You've been taking 16 different martial arts since you were six, Kim! I know you're the captain cheerleader, and a great leader. We do this all the time, we're a team, and," But Ron had said the wrong thing, he forgot, he didn't know this Kim quite as well, and she had no clue what he was talking about.  
  
"What are you, some sort of stalker? We met today, and who told you I was talking martial arts classes? And I never got into cheerleading," She looked him up and down, trying to decide what to think of this strange boy, who seemed to think he knew everything about her.  
  
"That doesn't matter, Kim," He put his hands on her shoulders and stared into her eyes, "we have to do this. We're a team, whether you know it or not. We do know each other, whether you have ever realized it or not, and we have the ability to defeat those bad guys, whether you like it or not! I know, you were supposed to be a cheerleader, and you were supposed to be a super hero, fighting crime, and bad guys, with me! Whether you've seen me before today doesn't matter, because we know each other, some how, some way," He gave an exhale of breath and stared at her, "We have to do this Kim, KP."  
  
Kim looked to the snowy, cold, grown, "But, it's impossible."  
  
Ron shook his head, "Nothing, I repeat, nothing is impossible, for Kim Possible."  
  
To Be Continued  
  
AN: Thanks everyone, for all the really nice comments and IMs, I feel so special! Hehe .. and in response to your requests, I got this chapter out ASAP, there should be at least two more chapters after this. Thanks for the responses, and don't forget to send more reviews!! Yay reviews! 


	10. Ch 10 It's Hero Time

It's A Stoppable Life By Jess  
  
Chapter 10: It's Hero Time  
  
Kim gulped as she peered around the corner, quickly turning back to her companion, "I don't think we should do this," Kim shook her head in a Chuckie Finster-like way, and the red headed hair added on to the similarity.  
  
Ron smiled, as he loved seeing her terrified, but only because he had rarely even seen it before now, "Don't worry, just fallow my lead and do everything I told you to do. I know we can do it."  
  
For some reason Kim ignored her terrified feelings and relaxed with an exhale of breath, as Kim and Ron put on their acting faces and headed towards the school. It was an odd sight to see for anyone who knew the duo, but no one knew Ron here, so it wasn't quite as strange. The two where holding hands and skipping towards the entrance of the school. They looked like a couple of day dreaming elementary school children, on their way to recess.  
  
Just as they had planned it Shego came out of nowhere with her hand glowing and a glare in her eye, "Where do you think you two love-birds are going?"  
  
Kim gulped back her fear, for some reason she didn't know why she was trusting Ron since she had barely just met him, "Oh we're going to school, isn't that right candy-cane-pie?"  
  
Ron loved this whole couple thing, he could get used to this if only it were real, he continued, "That's right pumpkin!"  
  
They started doing that 'kissy' talk thing you see when ever two people are in love (or like-like each other), which is absolutely disturbing, especially if you happen to be single.  
  
Shego whacked her forehead in annoyance with her non-glowing hand, "Oy, will you two shut up?"  
  
Sniffling, Kim looked up pathetically to Ron, "Sh-she told us to shut up sugar-noodle!"  
  
'Ha-ha, sugar-noodle, that's a good one!' Ron thought, and then kissed her on the top of the head, and then glared at Shego, "How dare you hurt my sugar pumpkin pie's feelings!"  
  
Crossing her arms and laughing, Shego gave her 'yeah right' look and then proceeded to say in a sarcastic way, "Oh, what are you gonna do about it sugar-dumpling-cakes?"  
  
Kim gave a fake and loud scoff, "No one calls him sugar-dumpling-cake but me!" And with that she kicked the astonished Shego to the ground. Kim and Ron celebrated with a high-five.  
  
Shego's let out a gasp of breath, and then smirked, with in seconds she was behind both Ron and Kim, holding them both up by their shirt collars, "Oh don't you dare do that to me sweets, you don't know what you're up against."  
  
Laughing, Ron smiled, "Or maybe you don't know who you're up against."  
  
"Kid, if I can beat up those second-rate Team Possible kids, I can beat anyone up," She glared deeper at Ron, "Anyone," She said more violently.  
  
"NOW!" Kim shrieked, and at the same time they both elbowed Shego in the stomach and when she dropped them down they both body slammed her to the ground with one fast and swift move.  
  
"Never stop moving," Ron yelled as the started running towards the school, "and always be alert! She'll attack when you least expect it!" Ron suddenly gasped as Kim dived near him and pushed him out of the way of the blast of Shego's green stuff.  
  
Opening his eyes he saw Kim had him pinned down and smiled, "Always be alert," And then quickly pulled him up and they started dashing into the burning building.  
  
"Erg! Those little brats," Shego hissed, running in after them.  
  
Meanwhile, Monique hesitated as she stood guard of the door that had all the captives in it. She didn't like this villain stuff, she didn't mind buying stuff over stealing it, in fact she wasn't sure why she couldn't just end this all right now and let those poor people out. But probably just the thoughts of Shego getting revenge on her made her shudder. Even if she turned her evil ways around, she still had quite some record with her, although she had never been caught for it, the guilt consumed her all the same, and who knows how long she could be in juvenile hall if she were to be caught.  
  
Suddenly she heard two panting and running people coming down the hallway. At first she thought it was Drakken and Shego, but she quickly realized that their shadows were quite different, and immediately got into a defending position. One of those types of things pathetic people do when they think they know karate but they're just doing what they see on TV, with their hands in front of them and a foot in the air.  
  
"HALT!" She screamed, but the shadows did not halt up until they entered the light and their shoes squeaked on the linoleum with a slide.  
  
Ron sighed, "Oh, it's only Monique, we're ok."  
  
Monique's jaw dropped, "I'm not only Monique, I'm – I'm," She was lost for words, no one had ever done this before.  
  
"You're Monique, I just said that, duh," Ron eyed her as if she was crazy, then remembering that whole being in an alternate universe thing. He had so thought he was on just another mission with Kim, that he kind of forgot that he never existed. And we all thought Dory from 'Finding Nemo' was forgetful, huh?  
  
Monique put her hands out as if to block them, but Kim and Ron just gave each other a look.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kim asked.  
  
"Blocking this door from you people rescuing these people," Monique glared and bent her knees as if to pounce.  
  
Ron went wide-eyed, "You know, we never would have guessed they were in there if you hadn't told us," He smiled as she stared at him blankly and then mumbled something under her breath.  
  
Both Kim and Ron started walking closer to the door, but Monique continued to block it.  
  
"You don't want to do this Monique," Ron shook his head sincerely.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because first of all, I know you want to be a good person, not an evil person. Secondly, I know I can bring you down, or at least Kim can, and thirdly," Ron held up three fingers, looked at them and paused for a second looking at them, then shook his head, "Never mind, there's really only two reasons."  
  
Kim rolled her eyes, and then looked to Monique, "What's it going to be Monique? Kindness, or butt-kicking?"  
  
Monique looked from Kim to Ron to the door handle and hesitated for a moment, "If you don't get those people out right away you'll get butt- kicked for sure from Shego. Get in there and get those people out through the second window, it's easiest to remove. Hurry!"  
  
Smiling, Kim and Ron ran into the room, and Monique sighed, she finally for once did the right thing.  
  
Inside the room, many, many students and teachers were all crowded up together, totally freaked out. Ron gasped as he recognized all the alternates of people he had known.  
  
"Everyone, take nice calming deep breaths," Said a large man sitting in a yoga position, Ron suddenly realized was Mr. Barkin, "We will find a way out spiritually."  
  
Ron had to laugh, and Kim stared at him oddly, he just smiled, "I'm sorry, that was just so unlike, I mean," He sighed, "Never mind, lets get them out of here."  
  
Kim nodded, and then spoke loudly to the rambling people, "People! People! Excuse me, we're trying to help you all out here."  
  
Everyone looked up and they were silent.  
  
"Listen guys," Kim started, "We just need to get you all out safely through that second window, and then you're all home-free." She smiled while pointing to the window.  
  
"Who are you?" One student asked.  
  
"She is Kim Possible, and I'm Ron Stoppable," Ron introduced.  
  
"Come on everyone," A spunky brunette said suddenly popping out of nowhere, "If we all pull together and work this all out, we can achieve ANYTHING!"  
  
"Oh shut up Bonnie," Another girl who was in a cheerleading outfit hissed crossly.  
  
Bonnie sat down instantly without another word, and Ron had to hold in all laughs at the thought that with out him, Bonnie was a sweet and spunky girl who actually got pushed around by others, and Mr. Barkin was actually a calm and collective person, go figure!  
  
Instantly they started helping the students file out of the classroom window, when they head a crash outside of the door, Kim and Ron slowly turned their heads to see Shego and Dr. Drakken standing at the door. Monique sat on the floor holding her head in pain.  
  
"Thought you could get out of this that easily, huh?" Shego smirked.  
  
Kim nervously looked to Ron, "Ron?"  
  
Ron rolled back at his shoulders and smiled at Kim, "It's hero time."  
  
To Be Continued  
  
A/N: Sorry for taking so long for this chapter. I decided to cut it short, so there could be two more chapters, or maybe one more. I hope it was worth the wait! I'll get another one out soon! - Jess 


End file.
